Histoire de famille
by littlesitter
Summary: Callie s'est fait larguer par Erica mais une rencontre va lui remonter le moral. Mais elle se rend vite compte que la blonde dont elle est amoureuse est la soeur de sa meilleure amie, Teddy
1. Rencontre

_**Chapitre I La rencontre **_

Callie TORRES était assise au bar comme tous les soirs depuis la rupture douloureuse avec son ex. Elle se remémora tous les souvenirs douloureux avec son ancienne petite amie tout en buvant une tequila. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une personne qui lui parla.

? : Salut

Callie : Salut disait-elle avec indifférence sans même jeter un œil sur celle qui lui parlait

? : Arizona dit-elle en lui tendant la main

Callie voyant la main de la femme, leva enfin les yeux. Et là elle vit une femme vraiment magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux mi- longs ondulés de couleurs or. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet c'était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux éblouissants, ils étaient bleus océan. Callie se perdit dans ces yeux. Il y a eu un grand silence. La brune se détacha du regard de la blonde pour s'exprimer.

Callie : Waahhoouuw !

Arizona rougit devant se simple mot. Callie le remarqua et repris la parole.

Callie : Désolée, moi c'est Calliope mais appelle moi Callie

Arizona : Calliope elle le répétait à haute voix suivit d'un sourire magistral

Elles parlèrent pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Quand la fermeture du bar fut annoncée, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour enfin se coller. Ce baiser qui avait commencé timidement devenait de plus en plus profond et passionné. Callie se détachât de sa belle pour reprendre son souffle. Arizona proposa à Callie de finir leur soirée chez elle. Mais Callie déclina l'invitation. Le lendemain, elle travaillait et préférait rentrer tôt. Callie déposa un doux baiser en guise d'au revoir puis s'apprêta à partir quand Arizona frustrée, prit la parole.

Arizona : Je ne te plais pas ? demanda la blonde embarrassée

Callie : Si bien sûr que si !

Arizonna : Alors pourquoi refuses tu de venir chez moi ? Et pourquoi pars tu comme si de rien n'était ?

Callie : Tu me plais beaucoup et je veux faire les choses correctement et ne pas les précipiter. J'ai trop souffert avec mon ex. Je préfère attendre. Mais quand tu fouilleras tes poches tu trouveras mon numéro. Je t'invite demain alors tu m'appelle ok ?

Arizona, affichant son « super-magic-smile » : ok

Callie : Je te laisse, à demain, dit-elle et lui envoya un bisou.

La blonde fit semblant de l'attraper et de le coller sur sa joue.

Arizona : A demain belle brune

Arizona regarda amoureusement la Latina partir.

Le lendemain matin Callie se réveilla de bonne humeur ce qui était très rare depuis Erika, son ex petite amie. Elle se prépara puis partit au travail.

De son côté Arizona était elle aussi de très bonne humeur ce qui était plus habituelle chez elle. Elle se prépara et partit pour l'hôpital où travaillait sa sœur car le chef de chirurgie lui proposait le poste de chef du service pédiatrique.

Callie arriva à l'hôpital et vit sa meilleure amie.

Callie : Hey coucou ma petite Teddy ça va bien ?

Teddy étonnée : Waahoouuw tu es de bonne humeur ça change et ça fait drôlement plaisir. Je vais bien et toi qui t'a mis de bonne humeur comme ça ?

Callie : Une belle rencontre hier mais changeons de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu fais plantée la ?

Teddy : J'attends ma sœur qui est partit aux toilettes. Faut que je te la présente elle ne connait personne à part moi et elle va travailler ici. Elle prend le poste du Dr KENDLEY.

Callie : Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur. Je connaissais ton frère mais pas ta sœur. Quoi qu'il en soit je serai enchantée de la rencontrer.

Teddy : Tiens la voilà !

Callie fut très surprise quand elle vit que la personne désignée par Teddy était la blonde de la veille.

Callie : Arizona ?

Elle le dit si fort que la blonde l'entendit et l'a reconnu.

Arizona étonnée : Calliope ? Que fait tu la ?

Callie : je travaille ici

Teddy, les interrompit dans leur retrouvaille : Vous vous connaissez ? dit-elle choquée

« Et merde ! » pensa Callie, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Comment allait-elle expliquer à sa meilleur amie quelle était tombée amoureuse de SA petite sœur.


	2. Decouverte

Arizona rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre les 3 jeunes femmes.

Arizona : Euh Teddy… tu connais Calliope ?

Teddy qui ne comprenait rien : CALLIOPE je croyais que personne ne devait t'appeler comme ça.

Callie ne sachant que dire : Bah euh c'est que…

Teddy lui coupa la parole pour s'adresser à sa sœur en haussant la voix : « Calliope » est MON amie, alors oui je la connais. Mais TOI, comment tu LA connais ?

Arizona : Bah hier soir j'ai été dans un bar et j'ai rencontré Calliope et…

Teddy interrompit brusquement sa sœur puis lui demanda de la laisser seule avec Callie. Arizona partit alors. Dès son départ, Teddy tourna son attention sur Callie et lui hurla furieuse : TU AS COUCHE AVEC MA SŒUR ?

Elle hurla tellement fort qu'elle attira l'attention de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le hall.

Callie : NON je n'ai pas couché avec ELLE !

C'est à ce moment précis que Marc SLOAN, le meilleur ami de Callie arriva et s'immisça dans la conversation : tu as couché avec qui ? demanda-il avec curiosité.

Teddy : MA SŒUR !

Marc était abasourdi : tu as une sœur ? Questionna-t-il.

Teddy : oui et Callie a couché avec elle !

Callie : je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas couché avec elle.

Teddy énervée : à d'autre ! Quand tu vas chez Jo, tu te tapes toujours une fille la nuit pour oublier l'AUTRE

Callie : Eh bien pas hier, elle me l'a proposé mais j'ai refusé parce que j'ai envie de faire les choses bien. Elle me plait et je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Teddy : Je t'interdis de sortir avec ma sœur !

Callie : Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire ! Je suis une adulte je gère m'a vie comme je le veux.

Teddy : Parce que tu trouves adulte le fait de coucher avec toutes les filles que tu trouves ?

Callie : Ma vie sexuelle et amoureuse n'appartient qu'à moi et ne te concerne en aucun cas.

Teddy : SI ! Quand tu impliques ma famille cela me concerne alors profitons qu'il s'est rien passé entre vous pour arrêter maintenant.

Callie : Il ne s'est pas « rien passer » je l'ai embrassé hier

Teddy : Tu as embrassé MA SŒUR ?

Callie : Oh relativises Teddy ce n'était qu'un bisou.

Marc : Et elle embrasse bien ?

Teddy et Callie : OH TOI, LA FERME

Marc : je crois que je vais partir

Teddy et Callie : oui ça serait bien !

A ce moment le bipper de Callie sonna et retorqua : je te laisse, on m'appelle en urgence mais notre discussion n'est pas terminée.

Pendant ce temps, Arizona alla voir le Chef WEBBER pour la proposition de travail qui lui avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant. Elle signa le contrat. Elle commençait dès ce jour à partir de 8h30 soit dans 30 minutes. Elle décida donc d'aller visiter son service. Dans l'ascenseur qu'elle prit, s'y trouvait un homme, grand, costaud, blond aux yeux bleus. Constatant qu'il fixait sa poitrine ouvertement, elle lui dit : Je peux vous aider !

Marc : Je regardais votre badge et comme je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'hôpital, j'en ai déduis que vous étiez nouvelle. Moi c'est Marc SLOAN, chef de chirurgie plastique. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, un conseil, une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour écouter ou même si tu as besoin de faire un câlin, je suis là, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Arizona : Arizona ROBBINS, nouveau chef de pédiatrie. Mais ne rêves pas, tu n'es pas mon genre, mon style est plutôt du type féminin.

Callie et Teddy avaient regagné leur service respectif. La matinée passa très vite. L'heure du repas arriva. Callie se rendit à la cafétéria, vit Teddy à leur table habituelle. Elle s'y dirigea puis s'assied.

Teddy : Si c'est pour parler de ma sœur ne t'assieds pas la

Callie : Ok mais puis-je te poser une question à propos de ce matin ?

Teddy : Je t'écoute

Callie : En quoi ça te dérange si j'ai une relation avec ta sœur ?

Teddy : Tu es ma meilleure amie, Si ça ne marche pas entre vous, je ne pourrais prendre aucun parti car je vous considère toutes les deux de ma famille.

Callie : Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu m'avais dit un jour « Hey salut ! En fait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai une sœur et elle est homosexuelle alors fait gaffes aux blondes »

Teddy : C'est bien ça le problème. Ma sœur est hétéro et j'ai peur que tu sois juste une de ses expériences et que toi tu t'accroches à elle

Callie en rigolant : Ta sœur n'est pas hétéro, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Teddy : Je connais davantage ma sœur que toi, qui vient juste de la rencontrer.

Teddy avala son eau alors que Marc arriva vers elles.

Marc : Eh ! Vous ne savez pas quoi ? J'ai dragué la nouvelle chef de pédiatrie. Trop canon ! Et elle m'a rembarré en disant qu'elle était lesbienne…

Teddy recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur Marc

Teddy : JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?

Callie fit de gros yeux à Marc.


	3. Explication

Callie fit un grand sourire puis répondit fièrement à Teddy : C'est bien ce que je pensais, ta sœur est gay. Je ne veux pas dire que je te l'avais dis mais je te l'avais dis.

Teddy : Callie, TA GUEULE !

Marc épongea toute l'eau qu'il avait reçu et s'interloqua : Alors blondine est la sœur de Barbie ?

Callie : Blondine ! Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

Teddy : Chuttt et toi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

Arizona arriva à la cafeteria et remarqua Teddy et Callie. Au moment de les rejoindre elle aperçut le grand blond de l'ascenseur avec elles et rebroussa chemin mais trop tard car Teddy l'avait déjà vue, l'interpela et l'obligea à les rejoindre.

Teddy : Alors Ari, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire quant à ton orientation sexuelle ?

Arizona : Non rien de particulier.

Teddy : Tu es gay et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Arizona : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Teddy : Oh ne joue pas avec les mots et nos parents sont au courant ?

Arizona : Ils le sont depuis mes 16 ans, lorsque je leur ai présenté ma première petite amie, Joanne. Mais tu étais déjà partie de la maison pour t'engager dans l'armée. Même Timothy le savait avant que je lui dise mais toi tu ne t'es jamais soucier de ma vie. Tu es partie quand j'avais 14 ans j'avais besoin de toi et tu t'es enfuis. Tu n'étais même pas là pour me soutenir à la mort de Timothy.

Teddy : Ah ok.

Arizona : Alors excuses moi mais maintenant que les choses sont claires, je dois inviter, pour un diner romantique, une fille merveilleuse et trop canon.

Callie eut alors une expression de colère, de déception et de jalousie. Arizona le remarqua.

Arizona : Calliope calme toi ! C'est toi que je souhaite inviter ce soir. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser me l'ayant promis hier soir. Tu pensais qu'il y avait une autre fille canon et merveilleuse dans mon cœur ?

Callie : Oui j'accepte avec joie.

Teddy : Vous avez quand même prévu de sortir ensemble alors que je suis contre ?

Arizona : Ce n'est pas toi qui va diriger ma vie. Je sors avec qui je veux, alors laisse tomber. Callie je viens te chercher chez toi, envoie-moi ton adresse par SMS. Et Teddy j'ai mon nouvel appart je viendrai chercher mes affaires après le boulot.

Arizona partit dans son service en donnant un baiser à Callie avant de s'éclipser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Arizona venait d'arriver dans son nouvel appartement, situé à 3 minutes de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle reçu un message. Callie lui avait envoyé comme prévu son adresse. Elle rit puis sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers celui d'en face et frappa.

Callie qui était rentrée tôt, envoya le message à Arizona, pris une douche. A peine sortie de la douche, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte ce qui l'étonna car elle n'attendait personne mis à part Arizona mais un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour le RDV.

Callie ouvrit la porte encore en peignoir, et fut surprise de découvrir Arizona, riant.

Callie : Je viens de t'envoyer le SMS ? Comment as-tu fait si vite pour venir ?

Arizona : J'étais dans mon appart lorsque j'ai reçu ton message, je suis donc sortie dans le couloir et frappé à ta porte.

Callie étonnée : C'est donc toi ma nouvelle voisine ?

Arizona : Oui, pas trop déçue ?

Elle s'approcha du visage de la Latina puis captura ses lèvres.

Callie : Non ça va, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre.

Arizona : Bon je te laisse, on se voit dans une heure. Sois prête !

Une heure plus tard, Arizona frappa à la porte de Callie. Quand elle l'a vit dans sa robe noir qui l'a mettait en valeur, elle ne put dire qu'un seul mot : Waahhoouuw !

Callie : Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans cette belle robe rouge.

Arizona : On y va ?

Le dîner fut absolument magique et d'un romantisme incroyable. Quand elles arrivèrent dans leur immeuble, elles s'embrassèrent tout en entrant dans l'appartement de Callie sans s'arrêter. Callie ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et entraîna Arizona dans sa chambre. Elles éparpillèrent leurs vêtements tout le long du chemin. Arrivée dans la chambre, Arizona poussa Callie jusqu'au lit, prit le dessus en se mettant sur elle. Arizona parsema le corps chaud de la Latina de baisers. Les gestes devenaient de plus en plus sauvages et incontrôlables par l'envie jusqu'à que la Latina arriva au point de non retour. Puis Callie prit les devants, et s'amusa avec le corps de sa belle pour l'amener à son tour à l'orgasme. Les deux femmes se mirent ensuite côte à côte, en regardant le plafond et dirent à l'unisson : Waahhoouuw !

Elles se mirent à rire puis s'endormir entrelacées l'une contre l'autre.


	4. Beaux parents

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent

Callie se réveilla avec un grand sourire en se remémorant la nuit précédente et en apercevant sa belle blonde endormie, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Arizona fut réveillée en douceur par des baisers. Elle adorait ces réveils. Il était 11 heures du matin ce qui n'était pas grave étant de repos toutes les deux. La belle brune se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puis lorsque la blonde montra le bout de son nez, déjeunèrent ensemble.

Arizona : Ce soir, je t'emmène au cinéma.

Callie : Ok mais à une condition : Ce soir tu as l'obligation de me faire monter au septième ciel comme cette nuit.

Arizona : Ok pas de problème.

Arizona se mit ensuite à califourchon sur sa belle et la parsema de baisers. Cet instant était magnifique jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux femmes virent un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au pas de la porte.

Callie : PAPA ! MAMAN !

Quand Carlos TORRES entra dans l'appartement de sa fille, il fut stupéfait de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des vêtements dispersés partout par terre, une inconnue à califourchon sur sa fille et toutes deux en petite tenue.

Arizona se sépara au plus vite de sa brune, ramassa les vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce et alla dans la chambre de Callie très rapidement en laissant Callie seule avec ses parents.

Carlos : Peux tu m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir ?

Callie, indifférente, partit se chercher un café et tenta de changer de sujet.

Callie froidement : Que faites-vous là ?

Carlos : On venait te voir tu nous manquais !

Callie : Au bout de 2 ans ?

Carlos : oui. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Callie : Je suis dans MON appartement alors je fais ce que je veux !

Carlos : Avec une FEMME ?

Callie : Tu le sais très bien ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu as décidé de me renier lorsque je t'ai parlé d'Erica, que tu as également refusé de rencontrer.

Carlos : Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je me pouvais rencontrer la petite amie de ma fille.

Arizona sortit de la chambre au même moment

Carlos s'adressant a Arizona : Je suppose que vous êtes Erica !

Arizona regardant Callie avec insistance : Euh non monsieur…

Carlos s'adressant à sa fille : Qui est-ce alors ?

Callie : C'est Arizona Robbins ma petite amie.

Carlos : Et ton amie Erica …

Callie : Elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Elle m'a trompé et est partie sans rien me dire.

Carlos : Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dis ! Les femmes font souffrir les autres femmes !

Callie : Parce que tu crois qu'avec George je n'ai pas fais souffert ? Lorsqu'il m'a trompé puis lorsqu'il est mort !

Arizona : Bon… euh…Calliope je rentre chez moi. Je te revois euh … plus tard.

Alors qu'Arizona fit juste un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir pour ne pas brusquer les parents de Calllie, cette dernière attrapa sa blonde par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement sans gène devant ses parents. Les deux femmes se séparèrent. Puis Callie accompagna Arizona jusqu'au seuil de l'appartement et lui proposa un diner avec elle pour se faire pardonner. Arizona accepta avec plaisir puis partit dans son propre appartement.

Callie revint dans le salon.

Carlos toujours sidéré : Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne le crois pas !

Callie : J'ai réellement souffert avec George. Bien plus qu'avec Erica, du fait de son décès.

Carlos : Certes, mais peut être n'as-tu pas trouvé la bonne personne ?

Callie : SI Arizona est LA BONNE personne.

Carlos se calmant un peu : Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, changeons de sujet.

Callie : Non, au contraire, j'aimerais que vous rencontriez Arizona et c'est pourquoi, je l'ai invité ce soir et j'aimerai que vous soyez présents.

Carlos : C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour moi.

Callie : C'est important pour moi.

Carlos : je veux bien être présent mais n'attends rien de moi.

Le soir venu, Arizona se rendit à l'appartement de Callie. Elle fut surprise de voir les parents de sa latine sur le divan. Arizona entra, les salua. Les parents ne répondirent pas. Elle se rendit directement dans la cuisine rejoindre sa bienaimée.

Arizona : Callie ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tes parents seraient là !

Callie : Tu ne me l'as pas demandé !

Arizona : Calliope Iphigénia TORRES ! Ne joue pas sur les mots !

Callie prenant sa tête de chien battu : Tu ne serais pas venue et j'avais vraiment besoin de toi.

Le dîner fut prêt, ils se mirent à table. L'ambiance était pesante.

L e silence fut coupé par l'intervention de Carlos : Que faites vous dans la vie ? Arizona ? C'est ça ?

Callie : Elle est chirurgien.

Carlos : Ne sois pas impolie, c'est à Arizona à qui je m'adressai.

Arizona : Je suis Chef du service pédiatrique au SGMWH.

Carlos : Est-ce là que vous avez rencontré ma fille ?

Callie : Non, c'est la sœur d'une de mes meilleures amies, Teddy ALTMAN qui est également chirurgien.

Carlos : Avez-vous d'autres frères et sœurs ?

Le sujet était délicat pour Arizona, Callie lui prit donc la main.

Callie : Arizona n'aime pas trop aborder ce sujet.

Arizona : Ne t'inquiètes pas Callie, c'est bon. J'avais un frère jumeau Thimothy.

Carlos : Avais ?

Arizona : Il est mort en Irac par manque de médecin sur le front.

Carlos : Ah ! Je suis désolé. Que font vos parents dans la vie ?

Arizona : Mon père était colonel dans l'armée, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur.

Carlos : Etait ? Toutes mes condoléances.

Arizona : Non il n'est pas mort, il est à la retraite.

Carlos : Deux militaires dans la famille ? Cela fait beaucoup ?

Arizona : Non en fait, il y en avait trois.

Carlos : Qui était le troisième ?

Caliie : C'est sa sœur, Teddy, qui était médecin dans l'armée avant de travailler à Seattle.

Carlos : Ah oui d'accord. Comment vos parents ont-ils pris votre homosexualité ?

Arizona : Ma mère s'en doutait déjà. Lorsque j'ai annoncé à mon père que j'étais lesbienne, il a dit qu'il avait qu'une seule question. Je m'était attendue à : « En combien de temps peux tu dégager tes affaires de ma maison ?». Mais il m'a simplement demandé : « Es-tu toujours celle que j'ai élevé pour être quelqu'un de bien ? »

Carlos : Bien !

Lorsque le repas fut fine, Carlos prit la parole : Ma fille, ce repas était très bon.

Il se leva pour partir, prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Carlos : Arizona semble être une fille bien, Je suis content de te voir heureuse. Soyez heureuse toutes les deux. Ne la laisse pas partir celle-là.

Callie ferma la porte et se blottit dans les bras de sa blonde.

Callie : Tu as géré comme une chef. On a sa bénédiction alors que ce n'était pas gagné.

Arizona : Il sait ce qui est bien pour toi. Je t'aime Calliope.

Callie : Je t'aime aussi mon amour.


	5. Reconciliation

Bonjours chers lecteurs je voulais vous faire un petit coucou et vous dire merci de lire ma fanfiction. Je voulais également remercier plus particulièrement camille76260 et AURORE30 de suivre mon histoire et de me laisser a chaque fois des reviews. Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Nesitez pas a me laisser des reviews pour me dire vos impression et se vous en penser.

Calzona95

* * *

><p>Callie et Arizona étaient dans la salle de titulaires et étaient enlacées.<p>

Callie : Arizona, je suis désolée de te faire cela. Je connais ce sentiment lorsque ta famille est contre toi. Je comprendrais donc, si tu veux qu'on se sépare. Elle fondit en larme. Je t'aime Arizona à un tel point, mais si tu choisis Teddy, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Arizona sécha une larme qui coulait sur le visage de sa belle cubaine, avec son pouce, tendrement.

Arizona : Calliope, ne pleures pas mon amour, je ne te quitterais pas. Si Teddy ne comprend pas notre histoire, mes sentiments pour toi, alors, elle ne fera pas partie de ma vie. Alors ne paniques pas.

Callie : Mais c'est ta sœur.

Arizona : Oui mais si elle ne m'accepte pas comme je suis et refuse notre relation, je ne l'accepte pas non plus.

Callie : Je t'aime mon cœur.

Arizona : Moi aussi. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Teddy avait vu toute la scène et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Owen, le meilleur ami de Teddy l'avait vu les espionner.

Owen : Alors Ted, on espionne sa petite sœur ?

Teddy sursauta : Ohhh Owen, Tu es fou ? Tu m'as fait peur. Elles ont failli me repérer.

Owen : Tu te crois encore dans l'armée ?

Teddy : Hun hun, très drôle !

Owen : Elles sont belles toutes les deux, hein ? Elles forment un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

Teddy les regardant admirativement : Oui, elles sont magnifiques, elles ont l'air épanouies. Elles ont failli se séparer à cause de moi.

Owen : Etait-ce ton intention de faire cela à ta sœur et à ta meilleure amie ?

Teddy : NON ! Elles ont l'air tellement bien et c'est bien la première fois que je vois ma sœur aussi heureuse.

Owen : Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle le serait davantage si tu leur donnais ta bénédiction ?

Teddy : Si sûrement mais je crains de perdre une d'entre elles si leur couple venait à se séparer.

Owen : N'as-tu pas entendu ce qu'Arizona a dit ? Regarde les choses en face. Tu es déjà en train de les perdre et toutes les deux ! Et entre nous, leur couple semble plutôt bien fonctionner.

Teddy se redressant subitement : Tu as raison, je vais leur dire qu'elles peuvent se mettre en couple.

Owen : NON ! Ne fais pas les choses ainsi. Tu risques de tout gâcher. De plus, elles ne t'ont pas attendu pour être en couple ! Va les voir personnellement une par une et dis leur ce que tu as sur le cœur. Expliques leur que tu as changé d'avis et que souhaites faire partie de leur vie.

Teddy : Merci Owen. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Owen : Tu serais sans amie, sans famille, malheureuse et perdue.

Teddy : Dis que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans toi ?

Owen : Je plaisante…

Teddy : Heureusement !

Arizona venait d'être bipé et dut laisser sa petite amie pour s'occuper de l'urgence. Callie restée seule dans la salle de titulaire vit entrer Teddy.

Teddy : Salut Callie. Tu vas bien ?

Callie s'apprêtant à partir, répondit froidement : Oh Teddy, laisse tomber, je ne quitterai pas ta sœur !

Teddy l'empêcha de partir en lui barrant le passage : NON ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour te demander de quitter ma sœur, au contraire.

Callie froidement : Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Que me veux-tu ?

Teddy : Zen Callie, je suis là pour faire la paix.

Callie : La paix ?

Teddy : Non en fait ce n'est pas la paix, je souhaiterai te présenter mes excuses.

Callie : T'excuser ?

Teddy : Oui, m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et t'avoir demandé de rompre avec ma sœur.

Callie : Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Teddy : Je vous ai vu toutes les deux, toute à l'heure. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas mettre rendu compte de votre bonheur d'être ensemble. Alors, je voudrais faire partie de votre vie et partager votre bonheur. Et si votre couple perdure dans le temps, je serais heureuse que tu fasses officiellement partie de ma famille.

Callie étonnée : Oh ça ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis et surtout contente d'avoir enfin retrouvé ma meilleure amie.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles restèrent comme cela un moment. Teddy se sépara brusquement.

Callie, surprise : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

Teddy : Non, c'est juste qu'avant, tu me racontais les moindres détails de ta vie sexuelle et que maintenant je ne veux plus rien savoir.

Elles explosèrent de rire.

Callie : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte que lorsque je fais l'amour avec ta sœur, elle est vraiment une…

Teddy la coupa : STOP ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, BEURK, en faisant une grimace de dégout.

Elles explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

Teddy fut bipé. Elle dut alors quitter Callie, pour rejoindre le service de Pédiatrie où elle avait été demandée.

Teddy entra dans la chambre et reconnut tout de suite sa petite patiente : Bonjour Alysée

Alysée : Bonjour Docteur Teddy.

Teddy : Dr Yang, présentez le cas, s'il vous plait.

Christina : Alysée Gesney, 6 ans, est là pour une transplantation cardiaque.

Alysée : Alors, c'est aujourd'hui, que j'ai mon nouveau cœur ?

Teddy : Oui c'est aujourd'hui.

Alysée : C'est vous qui allez m'opérer ?

Teddy : Oui, moi et le Docteur Arizona Robbins.

Arizona : Bonjour Alysée.

Alysée : Bonjour Docteur Arizona.

Teddy, se rapprochant d'Alysée pour être à sa hauteur : Tu sais le Docteur Arizona est ma petite sœur et nous avons la même différence d'âge que toi et ta sœur.

Alysée, s'adressant à Arizona : C'est vrai ?

Arizona, étonnée que Teddy parle d'elle : Oui, c'est vrai.

Alysée : Oui mais en ce moment, ma grande sœur, je ne l'aime plus, elle m'a dit des choses méchantes.

Teddy s'asseyant à côté de son lit et lui prenant la main : Tu sais, nous les grandes sœurs, on dit souvent des choses qu'on ne pense pas ou qu'on ne pense plus, et après on regrette de les avoir dit. Je suis sure que ta sœur a changé d'avis et qu'elle t'aime très fort.

Alysée : Oui elle m'a fait très mal.

Teddy : Oui, mais je pense qu'elle est désolée mais ne sait pas comment te le dire. Il faut lui pardonner, dit-elle en regardant Arizona.

Alysée : Vous avez raison Docteur Teddy, je vais lui pardonner.

Teddy se dirigea vers la maman d'Alysée : On va la préparer et l'amener, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La maman : Merci beaucoup, nous sommes très contents d'avoir enfin trouvé un cœur compatible. Merci pour tout.

Teddy : De rien.

Teddy partit laissant Arizona expliquer la procédure aux parents.

Teddy se préparait pour le bloc lorsqu'Arizona arriva pour se préparer également. Elles le firent en silence puis entrèrent toutes deux dans le bloc.

Elles commencèrent l'intervention.

Arizona : Tu sais Ted, tes propos au sujet de la sœur d'Alysée étaient vrais.

Teddy releva la tête pour regarder Arizona dans les yeux : C'était facile, je pensais tous les mots que j'ai prononcés. Ce que je t'ai dit sur ton couple avec Callie, a été dit sur l'effet du choc de l'annonce de ton homosexualité. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Je n'aurai jamais du t'interdire de sortir avec elle. J'aurai dû être heureuse pour toi. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme cela. Je regrette.

Elle se remit au travail.

Arizona : C'est normal, il faut un temps d'adaptation mais je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis. Quelle raison t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Teddy : Je vous ai vu toutes les deux dans la salle des titulaires et j' ai eu des remords de voir Callie triste de devoir te quitter parce que je lui avais demandé. De plus, j'ai été déçue de ne pas partager avec vous, votre bonheur. Je suis ta sœur et je souhaite faire partie de ta vie ainsi que celle de Callie si tu me le permets.

Arizona : Bien sur Ted, tu feras toujours partie de ma vie. Mais en ce qui concerne Callie, va lui parler directement.

Teddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai déjà parlé, elle m'a pardonné et j'en suis heureuse.

Arizona : Merci d'être là pour moi, et de m'avoir acceptée telle que je suis.

Teddy : C'est normal, tu es de ma famille.

Elles continuèrent d'opérer dans ambiance détendue. A la fin de l'intervention, elles annoncèrent aux parents d'Alysée, que tout c'était bien passé.

Elles allèrent ensuite se changer et retrouver Callie dans le Hall.

Callie, les accueillant avec un grand sourire : C'est bon, vous vous êtes enfin réconciliée ?

Arizona et Teddy : Oui enfin !

Callie : Teddy, viens-tu avec nous chez Jo pour fêter la réconciliation.

Teddy : Avec plaisir.

Elles partirent toutes les trois ensembles, telle une famille.


	6. Surprise

Hey salut a tout mes lecteur je vous mais la suite de ma fiction si vous avez des question je serai heureuse de vous répondre voila bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les trois femmes s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Marc arriva.<p>

Marc : Hey, les filles où allez-vous ?

Les trois femmes répondirent à l'unisson : Chez Joe !

Marc : SANS MOI ? Vous ne m'avez même pas invité, je suis vexé. Je croyais que vous étiez mes amies. Je suis profondément blessé. Il fit sa tête de chien battu.

Callie soupirant : Marc, veux-tu venir avec nous chez Joe pour fêter nos réconciliations ?

Marc : Attends, là il faut que j'y réfléchisse … C'est bon, j'ai réfléchis. Je viens.

Teddy pouffant de rire : Genre, comme si toi, Marc SLOAN, tu savais réfléchir ! Laisse-moi rire.

Les jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en voyant le sourire de Marc se transformer en rictus.

Marc : Là, tu me blesses Barbie, je ne te croyais pas capable de ça.

Teddy : Allez Marc, je rigole, allez viens. On y va. Elle attrapa Marc par le bras et l'attira vers elles.

Ils arrivèrent chez Joe et s'assirent à une table.

Marc : Aller, c'est ma tournée. Bon je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Les filles commencèrent à parler et Marc arriva avec la première tournée.

Marc : Bon, une téquila pour la Bomba Latina, un whisky-coca pour Blondine, une bière pour Barbie et un jean pour moi-même.

Arizona : Merci Don Juan.

Marc : Aller trinquons, à Callie et Arizona.

Tous : Tchin !

Au bout d'une heure, la petite bande était bien alcoolisés.

Teddy titubant : Bon faudrait panser à rentrer chez nous les amis.

Arizona arrachant les clefs de voiture de Teddy, de ses mains : Hors de question que tu prennes le volant dans cet état. Donnes-moi ton téléphone.

Teddy : NON, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas si alcoolisée que ça. RENDS-MOI MES CLEFS ARIZONA.

Callie et Marc regardaient la scène amusée, tout en finissant de boire leur verre.

Arizona jetant un regard perçant a Teddy : NON, donnes-moi ton téléphone, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Teddy soupirant bruyamment : Tiens SATAN.

Arizona fit un sourire victorieux : Merci.

Callie et Marc étaient choqués de la facilité qu'avait eu Arizona, à convaincre Teddy qui d'habitude n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais Arizona semblait aussi têtue que sa sœur. Arizona composa un numéro.

Arizona: Allo, Henry, c'est Arizona.

Henry : Ah Arizona ! Teddy va bien ? Je m'inquiète. Tu ne l'as pas tué ? J'espère.

Arizona : Non ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'est réconciliées et on est allé chez Joe pour fêter ça.

Henry : Ok, j'ai compris et tu as réussi à l'empêcher de prendre la route, tu m'impressionnes.

Arizona : Ouais je sais.

Henry : Ok retiens là j'arrive.

Arizona : Pas de problème on t'attend.

Henry arriva et retourna chez lui avec sa femme.

Marc rejoignit son hôtel alors que Callie et Arizona rentrèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière. Arizona alla directement dans son lit.

Arizona : Calliope, tu viens te coucher ? On commence tôt demain !

Callie arrivant dans la chambre, prit son air coquin : Moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir ?

Arizona : Maintenant que tu me le dis, je ne suis pas fatiguée non plus. Je pourrai faire un marathon.

Callie : Je te propose un autre sport si tu veux ?

Arizona : Oui je veux bien.

Le lendemain, Arizona ouvrit les yeux très difficilement. Elle fut réveillée par Marc qui hurlait et tambourinait à la porte. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'elles étaient en retard.

Arizona caressant tendrement sa Latina : Mon amour, réveilles toi, on est très en retard, on commence le travail dans une demi-heure.

Pendant ce temps, Marc frappait toujours : Les filles ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Arizona : Allez Calliope, réveilles toi !

Callie endormie : Hum...

Marc : Callie ! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi !

Arizona : Callie, tu vas vraiment être en retard ! En plus TON meilleur ami, va finir par casser ma porte ainsi que ses mains de chirurgien. DEBOUT !

Elle embrassa la brune d'un baiser doux, puis passa sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir à Marc avant qu'il ne se casse réellement la main.

Marc : Tu parles d'une meilleure amie ! Une meilleure amie ne vous ignore pas. Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait ! TORRES ouvres m...

Il s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde en robe de chambre, des petits yeux, des grosses cernes et les cheveux en bataille.

Marc : Blondine ? Je te réveille ? Tu n'es pas prête ?

Arizona baillant : Oui Marc, tu nous as réveillé, rentres !

Marc : Désolé Blondine de t'avoir réveillé comme ça, mais je me suis inquiété. Tu es de repos aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : Non, on commence dans une demi-heure.

Callie sortant enfin de la chambre salua son ami.

Marc : AHH voilà ma Bomba Latina ! WOUHA ! la Tronche ! j'en connais qui ont fait des cochonneries hier soir ! Hein ?

Callie ouvrant les yeux entièrement : MARC.

Arizona : On n'a pas fait des cochonneries, mais du sport.

Marc : Toute la nuit ?

Callie : OUI et alors, ça te dérange ?

Marc : Non, au contraire.

Arizona : Bon, Ben moi, je vais me doucher. A plus Marc

Elle partit dans la salle de bain.

Callie : Attends-moi Ari, j'arrive. Marc, je...

Marc coupant Callie : Ne t'inquiètes pas Callie. J'ai compris.

Callie : Merci, c'est gentil.

Marc en retirant sa veste : C'est bon Callie... Pas besoin de me supplier. Vous avez besoin d'un homme, un vrai... Je me déshabille et j'arrive.

Callie : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! DEHORS ! dit-elle en pointant la porte.

Marc ramassant ses affaires : Bon comme tu veux, mais faites vite. Je préviens le chef de votre retard. On se voit ce midi.

Callie raccompagna Marc : Ok marc à ce midi.

Callie rentra dans la salle de bain et vit Arizona sortir de la douche.

Callie : Bah... Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre...

Arizona : Désolée, mais comme tu ne venais pas, j'ai préféré me doucher pour ne pas être trop en retard.

Callie attrapant Arizona par la taille, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou : Allez... Viens avec moi... J'ai du mal à me frotter dans le dos... S'il te plait... Mon amour... En plus Marc préviens le chef de notre retard. Alors si on arrive à l'heure, Marc sera ridicule.

Arizona faisant la moue : Calliope ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

Callie se déshabillant et prenant son air coquin : Allez... viens Blondine...

Arizona : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à m'appeler comme ça. En plus, je suis déjà lavée !

Callie entrant dans la douche : Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas à une douche près !

Arizona en retirant son peignoir et entrant dans la douche : Et puis merde... On n'a qu'une vie !

Callie levant son poing victorieux, cria : YESSSS ! Je suis trop forte ! Dit-elle fièrement.

Arizona : T'es trop mignonne toi...

A l'hôpital Teddy s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver sa sœur, celle-ci n'étant jamais en retard. Elle décida de se rendre chez sa sœur pour se rassurer. Elle arriva à l'appartement d'Arizona, y entra en utilisant le double qu'Arizona lui avait donné la veille. Entendant la douche couler, se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain.

Teddy : Arizona ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans la douche ? Tu es au courant que tu es en ret... ARGHH !

Teddy sortit immédiatement. Elle avait aperçu sa meilleure amie plaquée contre la paroi de douche par sa sœur, en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'arrivait à retirer cette image de sa tête.

Arizona, gênée et en colère : MERDE ! TEDDY !


	7. Au Dejeuner

_Salut tout le monde_ _desolé pour se chapitre qui est tres court et selon moi pas terrible mais ne vous inquieter je vais me rattraper avec la suite bisous a plus._

* * *

><p>Callie et Arizona interrompues par Teddy entrant dans la salle de bain, décidèrent de sortir de la douche et d'aller la voir, Teddy étant retournée dans le salon. Arizona couverte d'une simple serviette : TEDDY ! Tu exagères, on ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Et que fais tu la ? Tu ne travailles pas ?<p>

Teddy, gênée : Excuses-moi Ari. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Callie. Mais tu étais en retard et comme généralement, tu arrives avec une demi-heure d'avance, je me suis inquiétée.

Callie arriva habillée, en se séchant les cheveux encore mouillés.

Callie : Bah que fais-tu ici Teddy ? Tu n'es pas au travail ?

Teddy : J'ai paniqué. J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ari. Alors, je suis partie de l'hôpital. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle va bien, je vais retourner au travail. Aller ! à tout à l'heure !

Les deux femmes n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Teddy s'était déjà éclipsée. Les deux femmes finirent de se préparer et allèrent au travail, toujours abasourdies.

C'était une matinée calme pour Callie et Arizona. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Teddy qui enchaîna opération sur opération. Cependant elle réussit à trouver du temps pour manger entre deux interventions. Elle alla donc à la cafeteria, s'assit à la table habituelle où se trouvaient déjà Callie, Arizona, Marc et Owen.

Teddy : Oh je suis exténuée, j'enchaine opération sur opération.

Owen : Ah oui, ça se voit. Tu tiens le coup ?

Teddy : Oui, ça peut aller.

Marc avec un grand sourire et regardant Callie et Arizona : Il y en a d'autres qui sont fatiguées. Hein ! Les filles ! Et ce n'est pas à cause du travail.

Callie : Oh Marc ! C'est bon, écrase.

Marc : Ça vaut la peine d'en parler, quand on fait du « sport » plus connu sous le nom de « sexe », toute la nuit !

Teddy prenant son air désemparé : Elles ne l'ont pas fait que la nuit, elles ont continuées ce matin aussi.

Marc : Comment le sais tu ?, elles te l'ont dit ?

Teddy : Oh crois-moi Marc, j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir.

Arizona : On n'a pas eu besoin de lui dire. Teddy est venue à la maison, est entrée dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Alors … Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Owen riant : J'aurai trop voulu voir ta tête, Teddy. Ça devait être très amusant !

Arizona : Je ne dirais pas ça, je dirais... plutôt « gênant ».

Owen : Oui, j'imagine. Non mais Teddy, tu aurais dû t'en douter. Tu croyais quoi ? Non, mais franchement ! Je vois maintenant pourquoi Marc t'appelle Barbie ha ha ha.

Teddy : TOI, tu n'as rien à dire. En plus c'est de ta faute.

Marc : Pourquoi cela serait de sa faute ? C'est toi qui est entrée dans la salle de bain pas lui !

Teddy : C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, m'a fait prendre conscience sur ce que je ratais en les rejetant.

Arizona : Ah ! je me doutais que c'était toi qui l'avais convaincu !

Teddy : Tu ne pensais pas que ça pouvait simplement venir de moi ?

Arizona faisant une grimace : Euh…Comment te dire… Tu es très très têtue. Tu ne changes pas d'avis si facilement. Owen a réussi ce miracle. Merci, Owen. Owen lui fit un geste amical.

Callie s'adressant à Arizona : Mais à ce que j'ai pu voir hier tu es aussi têtue qu'elle.

Teddy et Arizona : Plus.

Callie : Ah oui tant que ça !

Le groupe finît de manger dans la bonne ambiance puis chacun regagna son service.

Pour Teddy l'après-midi fut plus calme que la matinée. La journée se termina pour Callie et Arizona qui rentrèrent chez cette dernière. Pour Teddy et Owen, la journée n'était pas terminée car ils étaient de garde. Quant à Marc, il alla à une soirée avec Mini-Grey.


	8. Emotion forte

Deux ans plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes vivaient toujours le grand amour. Callie avait emménagé chez Arizona et avait laissé son appartement à Marc et à Lexie GREY qui s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble.

Callie se réveilla avec un grand sourire, comme tous les matins en voyant sa compagne à côté d'elle, encore endormie. Callie ouvrit son tiroir de sa table de nuit, prit une boite en écrin, l'ouvrit et examina la bague de fiançailles qu'elle s'apprêtait à offrir à sa belle, aujourd'hui. Elle cacha la bague et réveilla sa blonde avec des baisers. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et offrit un tendre sourire à Callie.

Arizona : Bonjour toi.

Callie : Bonjour mon amour. Elle l'embrassa. Ari, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Arizona : Callie, tu me fais peur là !

Callie : Voilà, je sais que nous sommes ensemble depuis 2 ans mais maintenant je me sens incapable de…

Arizona : Attends là, tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

Callie : NON ! Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc que je suis incapable de me lasser de toi, incapable de vivre sans toi, sans être à tes côtés, alors Arizona ROBBINS, veut-tu passer ta vie à mes côtés dit-elle en lui tendant la bague de fiançailles.

Arizona, les larmes aux yeux : OUI OUI, mon amour, OUI. Bien sûr que je veux passer ma vie à tes cotés.

Elle mit la bague et embrassa sa fiancée. Elles décidèrent ensemble de ne le dire à personne avant que Teddy ne soit au courant. Elles se levèrent et prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble puis allèrent prendre leur douche. Une heure plus tard lorsqu'elles étaient enfin prêtent, elles partirent au SGMWH. La matinée passa rapidement, c'était une matinée tranquille. L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Arizona rejoignît Callie et Marc à la cafeteria.

Marc : Bah elle ne travaille pas Barbie, aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : Non, je l'ai eu hier au téléphone elle m'a dit qu'elle avait RDV avec Henry a 10km d'ici pour faire je ne sais quoi, elle devait revenir en fin de matinée.

Derek, Meredith et Cristina les rejoignirent à la table. Ils venaient à peine de poser leur plateau que leurs bippers se mirent à se déchainer ainsi que celui de Callie.

Callie : Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller cela a l'air grave. Ma puce, je te revois tout à l'heure. Puis après l'avoir embrassé elle se précipita à la mine comme ses collègues.

Owen était déjà là.

Callie : On a quoi ?

Owen : Camion contre voiture, le conducteur du camion a été éjecté du véhicule. Il est mort sur le coup. Dans la voiture, un homme et une femme. L'homme a un traumatisme crânien, il a des bouts de pare-brise dans le crane. Derek tu es dessus avec moi, la femme c'est toi Callie qui t'en occupe avec Cristina.

Callie : Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Owen : Elle a de multiples fractures graves, n'hésites pas à biper Sloan si besoin.

Callie : Ok.

Les ambulances arrivèrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Callie et Cristina se précipitèrent.

Ambulancier : Inconnue, multiples fractures graves, écrasement de l'abdomen, inconsciente.

Cristina se rapprocha du brancard et pâlit.

Cristina : OH MON DIEU !

Callie : Biper le Dr ROBBINS.

Owen : Pourquoi biper Arizona, ce n'est pas un enfant ?

Callie avec un air grave : C'est TEDDY !

La deuxième ambulance arriva.

Ambulancier : Henry ALTMAN, 39 ans, traumatisme crânien a des morceaux de pare-brise dans le crane. Il est conscient.

Owen se précipita vers son ami : Henry ! Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Henry affolé : TEDDY, TEDDY…. Elle est...

Owen : Elle est ici, Callie s'occupe d'elle, elle a de multiples fractures mais elle est forte, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Henry : Elle est enceinte...

Callie : Biper le Dr Lucy FIELDS. Derek, appelles Addison, dis-lui qu'on a besoin qu'elle vienne à Seattle maintenant.

Derek : OK.

Arizona arriva à la mine, accompagné de Marc.

Arizona : Qu'est-ce qu'on...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur sur le brancard.

Marc choqué : Oh mon dieu !

Arizona s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant et criant : TEEEEDDYYYYYY ! NOOOONNN !

* * *

><p>Je sais je suis méchante Teddy va-elle s'en sortir ? Et son bébé ? Aller j'attend vos rreviews a plus<p> 


	9. Suspense

_Voila enfain mon chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture tres chers lectrices (lecteurs?)_

* * *

><p>Arizona n'y croyait pas, sa sœur avait l'air très mal au point. Elle reprit ses esprits et se releva. Callie emmena Teddy en Trauma 1.<p>

Arizona : Je reste avec elle.

Callie : Or de question !

Arizona : Je dois rester avec elle. Je ne te dérangerai pas. Je serai au fond de la salle.

Callie : Ok, mais si tu me déranges, tu sors.

Arizona : Merci.

Derek arriva en salle de trauma.

Derek : Callie, Addison arrive dans une heure par hélicoptère. Est-ce que Teddy tiendra jusqu'à là ?

Callie : Oui, bien sur. Là, elle est stable. On va préparer le bloc, faire les examens nécessaires et dès qu'elle arrive, on l'opère.

Arizona : Addison ?

Derek : C'est mon ex-femme et elle est chirurgien obstétrique et c'est la meilleure dans son domaine.

Arizona : C'est Addison MONGOMERY ?

Derek : Oui, pourquoi ? Tu l'as connais ?

Arizona : On a souvent travaillé ensemble à Saint Ambrose, avant que je n'arrive ici.

Une heure plus tard Addison arriva et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Elle vit un médecin de dos, se dirigea vers elle pour avoir des renseignements.

Addison : Excusez moi ? On m' appelé pour une femme enceinte, pouvez vous me renseignez ?

La femme se retourna et Addison fut surprise de voir Arizona.

Addison : Ari ! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Que fais tu là ? Elle l'a pris dans ses bras.

Arizona : Addison ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle tristement.

Addison : Moi, oui. Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Arizona : La femme que tu vas opérer, est ma sœur !

Addison : C'est Teddy que je vais opérer ? Dit-elle choquée.

Arizona : Oui, je t'emmène dans sa chambre.

Addison : Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, dit elle en suivant Arizona.

Arizona : Personne ne l'était, elle venait de le découvrir.

Addison : Elle est à combien ?

Arizona : Trois mois.

Addison : Ok. Et toi quoi de beau ?

Arizona : Je suis chef de pédiatrie. Je suis en couple avec une femme géniale depuis deux ans et voilà...

Addison : Tu t'es mise en couple ? C'est super ! Elle fait quoi ?

Arizona : Elle est médecin ici, et c'est elle qui s'occupe de Teddy.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre.

Lorsque Addison vit Callie, elle s'arrêta net et se mit à sourire.

Callie : Addison ! Cela fait plaisir de te revoir ! Dommage que cela se fasse dans ces circonstances.

Addison : Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Puis s'adressant à Arizona : j'aurais du me douter que c'était elle, en désignant Callie.

Callie ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles : Comment ?

Addison : Je suis contente pour vous deux. Il fallait quelqu'un comme toi pour Callie.

Arizona fut flattée.

Suite à cette discussion, Addison pratiqua tous les examens nécessaires sur Teddy.

Elle diagnostiqua une béance du col et préconisa un cerclage, pour éviter une fausse couche. Callie et Addison préparèrent Teddy et l'amenèrent au bloc.

Pendant l'intervention, Arizona les regardait de l'observatoire du bloc.

Addison : Alors ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Arizona ?

Callie : Deux ans et cela se passe très bien. J'ai emménagé chez elle. Je sais que c'est la bonne personne pour moi et ce matin, je l'ai de...

Elle s'arrêta net se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

Addison : Ce matin... en attendant la suite.

Callie regarda Arizona. Cette dernière, seule dans l'observatoire, hocha la tête pour donner son accord pour lui révéler leur secret.

Callie : Je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a dit oui, dit-elle béatement.

Addison : Oh c'est GENIAL.

Callie : Tu es la première informée.

Addison : C'est un honneur.

La discussion se stoppa, Teddy se mit en bradycardie.

On lui injecta. Teddy se stabilisa. Callie et Addison finirent de l'opérer, la refermèrent.

Henry venait également de sortir du bloc. Il se réveilla au bout d'une heure, tout allait bien.

Arizona était au chevet de sa sœur depuis 3 heures.

Un couple de la cinquantaine arrivèrent vers la chambre et regarda tristement la scène. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer puis s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

Teddy : Ari ? Dit-elle difficilement.

Arizona avec son Super-Magic-Smile et des larmes aux yeux : Teddy ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! C'est géniale !

Teddy fatiguée : Baisse d'un ton. Comment va Henry ?

Arizona : Vous allez TOUS bien, les médecins vont bientôt arriver pour tout t'expliquer. Teddy, j'ai eu si peur que tu m'abandonnes et que tu ne sois pas là pour mon mariage avec Callie !

Teddy : Vous allez vous marier ?

Arizona lui montra la bague de fiançailles, quand le couple entra.

? : Tu vas te marier ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Arizona et Teddy à l'unisson : PAPA ! MAMAN !

Barbara s'adressant à Teddy : Ma chérie ! Ça va ?

Teddy les larmes aux yeux : Je suis contente de vous voir tous. Je me sens mieux.

Daniel : Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien passé pour toi Teddy. Quant à toi, Arizona, comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse même pas la prétendante.

Arizona : Elle s'appelle Calliope TORRES.

Barbara prit sa fille dans les bras : Félicitation, ma fille.

Teddy : Mais on l'appelle Callie personne ne peut l'appeler par son vrai prénom a par Ari.

Arizona : Elle est médecin ici.

Callie arriva dans la pièce où la discussion s'arrêta. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux parents d'Arizona : Ah Teddy ! Ça fait plaisir que tu sois déjà réveillée. L'opération s'est bien passée. J'ai réussi à réparer ta jambe. Tu retrouveras ta mobilité avec un peu de rééducation. Le Docteur MONGOMERY a veillé sur le fœtus, il se porte bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais un cerclage a été nécessaire.

Daniel : TU ES ENCEINTES ? C'est génial !

Callie fit un bond en découvrant le couple.

Daniel : Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur Docteur. Je suis le colonel Daniel ROBBINS et voilà ma femme Barbara, nous sommes les parents de Teddy.

Callie prit conscience qu'elle avait ses beaux parents devant elle et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire pour éviter les gaffes.

Callie : Bonjour, enchantée, je suis le Docteur Callie TORRES, le médecin de votre fille.

Daniel sourit au nom cité : Et la fiancée de mon autre fille, si je m'abuse ?

* * *

><p>Haha me revoilà je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour le prochains chapitre et n'oublier pas de laisser des reviews!<p> 


	10. Jour j

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble dans la chambre deTeddy et finirent par rentrer chez Arizona. Callie prépara le dîner pendant qu'Arizona discutait avec ses parents dans le salon. Celle-ci entendit parler et frapper à la porte.

? : Hey les filles, si vous n'êtes pas occupée à faire des cochonneries, ça vous dirait de faire un truc ensemble, Lexie est de garde ce soir ?

Daniel : Qui est-ce ?

Arizona : Marc, c'est un ami et notre voisin. J'y vais.

Arizona ouvrit brusquement.

Marc : Oh tu as l'air en colère, Toi ! Je vous interrompt en pleine galipette ?

Arizona désespérée : Non, Marc, tu nous interrompt pas en pleine galipette.

Marc : Dommage...

Arizona : Allez Marc, entre, mais fais toi tout petit, on a des invités.

Marc : Quoi ? Une partouze ? Et vous ne m'avez même pas invité ? Ce n'est pas cool. Mais maintenant que je suis là...

Marc s'arrêta net quand il aperçut deux personnes d'un certain âge sur le canapé qui ressemblaient fortement à Arizona.

Arizona s'adressant à Callie : Rajoutes un couvert, Amour, Marc s'invite. Ah ! Marc, je te présente mon père et ma mère.

Marc mal à l'aise : Hum... Bonjour Mr et Mme ROBBINS, désolé de l'intrusion.

Daniel tendant la main à Marc avec un regard sévère : Colonel ROBBINS mais appelez moi Colonel. Et voici ma femme, Barbara.

Marc : Bien...

Un silence lourd s'installa.

Callie emmenant le plat sur la table : Le dîner est servi.

Marc : Ça sent très bon, tout ça.

Tout le monde s'installa à table et commencèrent à manger.

Barbara : Mmmmm, Callie c'est exquis. Vous cuisinez vraiment très bien.

Callie : Merci. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris.

Daniel : Vos parents sont-ils au courant pour le mariage, Callie ?

Callie : Non, j'avais prévu de les appeler ce soir.

Marc : MARIAGE ?

Arizona : Ah oui, on ne te l'a pas encore dit.

Marc : NON !

Callie : J'ai demandé ce matin à Arizona de m'épouser. Elle a dit oui.

Marc heureux : Oh ! C'est génial ! Je suis très content pour vous !

Ils finirent la soirée dans une bonne ambiance.

Six mois après son accident, Teddy se rétablissait petit à petit.

Pour Callie et Arizona, ce jour était particulièrement important. Elles allèrent se marier. Tout était merveilleux. La mère de Callie s'entendait parfaitement bien avec celle d'Arizona. Elles s'occupaient toutes deux de la préparation du mariage. Arizona devait aller travailler ce jour alors que Callie était de repos et pouvait donc consacrer cette journée à se préparer pour cet événement.

Arizona arriva sur son lieu de travail, se changea puis se dirigea vers son service. En chemin, elle crois le Chef WEBER qui semblait surpris de la voir.

Chef WEBER étonné : Dr ROBBINS ! Que faites-vous là ?

Arizona ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question : Heu... Je travaille dans cet hôpital, Monsieur.

Chef WEBER : Oui ça je le sais. Mais je vous demande , pourquoi êtes-vous ici à travailler alors que vous vous mariez dans quelques heures ?

Arizona : Personne ne pouvait me remplacer mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est une journée calme. Je n'ai pas d'opération aujourd'hui.

Chef WEBER : C'est normalement le plus beau jour de votre vie. Vous n'allez pas le passer dans cet hôpital ? Je vais vous trouver un remplaçant.

Arizona : Merci Monsieur mais...

Elle fut coupé par le Chef : Dr ROBBINS, pas de mais avec moi.

Il aperçut le Dr KAREV et l'interpella. : KAREV, voulez vous remplacez le Dr ROBBINS, aujourd'hui ? Vous serez chef de pédiatrie pour une journée.

KAREV surpris : Bah... Heu...Vraiment ? Mais je ne suis que résident ?

Chef WEBER : Vous préférez que je prenne quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il intercepta le Dr KEPNER : KEPNER, vous tombez bien. Voulez vous rem...

KAREV coupant le chef : Oui... Oui... et re oui, j'accepte.

Chef WEBER : Ok, vous commencez maintenant. Dr ROBBINS rentrez chez vous !

Arizona : Oui Monsieur, Merci.

KAREV : Merci Chef, je ne vais pas vous décevoir. J'y vais. Je suis une superstar. SUPERSTAR crie t-il en levant les bras.

Arizona rentra alors chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son appartement, elle vit Callie dans les bras d'une femme. Elles semblaient très proches. Arizona resta immobile. Callie n'avait pas entendu Arizona entrer dans l'appartement.

Callie s'adressant à la femme : Tu sais, tu m'as énormément manqué, Je t'aime ma chérie.

Elle fit un bond quand la porte de l'appartement claqua. C'était le seul moyen qu'Arizona avait trouvé pour annoncer sa présence.

Callie se détacha aussitôt de la femme et se leva.

Callie surprise : Mon amour ? Que fais tu ici ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

Arizona les larmes aux yeux : Le Chef m'a donné la journée pour le mariage. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais là, c'est moi qui suis surprise. Callie on se marie dans six heures ! Tu comptais me présenter quand ton « AMIE » ?

Callie : Ma chérie, calme toi !

La tristesse d'Arizona se transforma en colère : Que je me CALME ? Non mais TU plaisantes j'espère ? Tu dis « je t'aime » à cette femme et tu veux que je me calme. Hin hin hin ajouta t elle nerveusement.

Callie essayant de calmer sa fiancée : Laisse-moi au moins parler. Je te présente Aria T...

Arizona : Je m'en fiche qu'elle s'appelle Aria. Je rêve ou tu me présentes ta COPINE !

Callie criant : ARIZONAAA ! Tais toi.

Arizona choquée, se tut.

Callie reprenant son calme naturellement : Je te présente Aria TORRES, ma petite sœur.

Arizona : Oups.

Callie rigolant : Ce n'est rien, Amour. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu tromper une déesse comme toi le jour de notre mariage qui plus est.

Arizona s'effondra dans les bras de sa fiancée : Désolée, mon amour d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, que tu me trompes. Et désolée, Aria, vous devez me prendre pour une folle ?

Aria : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arizona. Je vous comprend.

Arizona : Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Aria : Oui, moi également. Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer. On se revoit ce soir. Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Callie : Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre une chambre. j'ai tout prévu. Vous dormirez dans mon ancien appartement.

Aria partit s'installer dans l'appartement d'en face.

Tout le monde se prépara.

Ce fut l'heure de la cérémonie.

Marc et Teddy, les témoins étaient à leur place. La musique commença.

Arizona fut la première à arriver aux bras de son père, habillé en costume militaire.

Puis ce fut au tour de Callie d'arriver, aux bras également de son père.

Le prêtre commença à parler.

Les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux tendrement.

Prêtre : Nous sommes ici pour l'union de deux êtres exceptionnelles, Calliope Iphigénia TORRES et Arizona ROBBINS. Si quelqu'un de l'assemblée, s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais.

? : Moi ! Je m'y oppose !

*Mais qui est-ce donc ?


	11. Mariage ?

_Je vous met cette suite tres vite car j'ai eu un petit retard et je voulais le __rattraper en esperant que cette suite vous plaira_

* * *

><p>Le sourire des deux femmes s'effaça, un grand blanc s'installa. Callie reconnut directement la voix. Arizona et Callie étaient encore de dos aux invités.<p>

Callie : Erica. Dit-elle à peine audible.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le prénom, Marc et Teddy se braquèrent et se mirent devant Callie comme pour la protéger. Le père d'Arizona se leva d'un coup.

Daniel : Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous interrompre ce mariage ?

Erica : Je suis Erica HAHN et je suis l'amour de la vie de Callie et je viens la récupérer.

Marc s'approchât agressivement et rapidement d'Erica et l'attrapa par le col : Comment OSES tu venir ici après ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu n'as aucun droit. Tu ne réussiras jamais à les séparer tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Callie : MARC LACHE LA

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'intervention de Callie. Pour Arizona, ce jour qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie devenait son pire cauchemar. Callie s'approcha d'Erica.

Callie : Je suis contente de te voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire avant.

Arizona complètement effondrée : Calliope, non, je t'en supplie …

Callie : Deux minutes.

Erica avait un grand sourire victorieux qui s'effaça dès que Callie prit la parole.

Callie énervée : Alors toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu croyais quoi ? Sérieusement qu'en te pointant comme une fleur à mon mariage, j'allais sauter dans tes bras. Non mais tu as rêvé ma pauvre fille. Tu m'as trompé et tu m'as laissée sans un mot et tu veux que je revienne laisse-moi rire.

Arizona regarda la scène attentivement et retrouva son sourire en écoutant sa future femme remettre Erica à sa place.

Erica : Callie je suis tellement dés…

Callie furieuse : TAIS-TOI, laisse-moi finir. J'étais complétement détruite et c'est à cause de toi. Puis j'ai rencontré Arizona et elle a réussie à me redonner le sourire et m'a redonner envie et une raison de vivre. Alors vas t'en et retourne d'où tu viens, rentre chez toi.

Erica : C'est ici chez moi à tes cotés. Je t'aime.

Callie : Pas moi.

Erica : Je suis sûre que si. Elle prit le visage de Callie et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Callie la repoussa et l'éjecta violement à terre. Tous les invités furent choqués du geste d'Erica.

Callie : NON, MAIS TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? Tu as vraiment des problèmes toi !

Erica : Je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi et avoues que tu aimes quand je t'embrasse.

Callie : NON la seule personne qui peut m'embrasser c'est Arizona, maintenant DEGAGE que je me marie.

Erica : Je ne baisse pas les bras.

Callie : Oui c'est ça et bien moi non plus.

Le père de Callie se précipita violement sur Erica. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

Carlos : Donnez-moi une seule bonne réponse de ne pas vous faire la peau. Vous avez trompé ma fille, vous l'avez fait souffrir et vous interrompez ce mariage ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

Erica étouffant : Argl Je …Arh res…pirer ARHH

Carlos la lâchant : Marc aidez-moi à raccompagner « Mademoiselle » vers la sortie.

Marc : Avec plaisir Monsieur TORRES.

Ils la prirent tout deux par les bras et la sortirent.

Marc et Carlos retournèrent à leur place initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé. Callie se replaça aux côtés d'Arizona devant l'autel.

Callie : Bon reprennons, mon père. Mariez nous !

Prêtre : Euh oui alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Si quelqu'un de…

Callie : Passons ce moment-là si vous le voulez bien ?

Prêtre : Euh oui bien sûr. Calliope Iphigenia TORRES, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Arizona ROBBINS ici présente dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Callie : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Arizona ROBBINS voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Calliope Iphigenia TORRES ici présente dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Arizona : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Passons aux alliances. Les témoins ?

Callie prit l'alliance destinée à Arizona et la glissa à son doigt en la regardant avec un regard complice.

Callie : Je t'aime.

Arizona afficha son Super-Magic-Smile, prit l'autre bague et la glissa également au doigt de sa compagne et susurra : Je t'aime aussi.

Prêtre : Selon les droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement femme et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement.

Elles sortirent fièrement sous les applaudissements des invités.

La fête commença.

Chacun s'installa à table, à la place qui lui était attribuée.

A la table d'honneur se trouvait les mariées, leurs parents respectifs ainsi que les témoins.

Daniel se mit debout et leva son verre : Je voudrais porter un toast à ma fille et à sa charmante femme qui me rendent vraiment heureux. Et je suis ravi de compter Callie comme un membre de ma famille. Prends bien soin de ma fille.

Arizona émue : Papa.

Daniel : A deux femmes extraordinaires !

Tous les invités levèrent leur verre.

Marc : Allez maintenant les filles, en piste pour votre première danse. Maestro musique !

L'orchestre commença à jouer. Arizona prit la main de Callie et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Une fois la danse terminée, Marc prit la parole.

Marc : Et maintenant c'est le moment de laisser les pères des mariées danser avec leur fille. La musique commença. Les pères entamèrent la danse avec leur fille.

Daniel : Mon rêve se réalise de voir mes deux filles se marier. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux. Je suis fier de toi Ariz… Il mit sa main sur son cœur et s'écroula à terre.

Arizona : PAPA ! A l'aide il fait une crise cardiaque !

* * *

><p>* <em>Oups et oui c'est comme sa les probleme quand y en a plus y en a encore <em>


	12. Papa

camille76260 : pour repondre a ta question du chapitre 10, Goerge a été cité au chapitre 4 les beaux parents comme étant l'ex mari de Callie qui l'a trompé et qui est mort et oui dans cette famille on peut dire qu'il ont la poisse.

alicelovebella : merci beaucoup et merci aussi pour tout tes commentaires

* * *

><p>Quand le Colonel s'écroula au sol, les médecins présents se précipitèrent vers lui.<p>

Teddy : PAPAAA !

Elle commença à faire le massage cardiaque.

Owen : Teddy, laisse nous faire. C'est ton père et tu n'es pas en état de t'en occuper.

Teddy : C'est mon père... Je suis chirurgien cardiothoracique et je peux le faire.

Owen : Oui c'est ton père et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu nous laisse faire.

Cristina : Dr ALTMAN, laissez moi faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Cristina posa ses propres mains sur les mains de Teddy, suivit le mouvements de ses mains.

Teddy retira ses mains progressivement puis se décala pour laisser la place à Cristina.

Chef WEBBER : C'est bon, j'ai appelé l'ambulance, ils arrivent très vite. J'ai également bipé le nouveau remplaçant du Dr ALTMAN. Il nous attend sur place.

L'ambulance arriva peu après.

Ambulancier de façon familière : Bon, voulez-vous dégager de la victime pour que l'on puisse faire notre boulot.

Cristina : Je vous signale qu'on fait aussi notre boulot : Nous sommes médecins !

Ambulancier : Nous ? Et combien y a t'il de médecins au juste ?

Les trois quarts des invités levèrent la main.

Ambulancier gêné : Ah oui... Quand même ! Bon, on l'embarque. Qui monte avec nous ?

Teddy : Je monte avec maman. Cristina, rejoins nous là-bas !

Cristina : Oui. Puis s'adressant à Owen : Emmène moi là-bas.

Dans l'ambulance, Teddy s'impatienta.

Teddy : Ou l'emmenez-vous ?

Ambulancier : Seattle presbytérian.

Teddy : Non, emmenez nous plutôt au SGMWH.

Ambulancier : Mais c'est plus loin ?

Teddy : J'ai DIT emmenez nous au SGMWH. J'y travaille et je veux que mon père y soit hospitalisé.

Ambulancier : Comme vous voulez.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, l'ambulancier ouvrit les portes.

Ambulancier : Daniel ROBBBINS, 62 ans, arrêt cardiaque. On a réussi à relancer son cœur mais pouls très faible.

Teddy descendit de l'ambulance et aperçut le nouveau médecin la remplaçant pendant son absence.

Teddy choquée : E RI CA !

Erica emmena Daniel à l'intérieur : C'est Docteur HAHN.

Barbara déboussolée : Le Dr qui doit sauver mon mari, est la femme qui a tenté d'interrompre le mariage de ma fille ! Je suis en plein cauchemar !

Teddy, essayant de réconforter sa mère : Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, ça va aller. Cette femme ne touchera pas à papa, je te le promets.

Cristina arriva accompagnée de Owen, le Chef, Arizona et Callie.

Teddy se dirigea directement vers le chef, furieuse : Vous avez engagez ERICA HAHN pour me remplacer ?

Callie : QUOI ?

Arizona : Vous voulez dire que mon père va probablement être opéré par la femme qui a interrompu mon mariage ?

Teddy : Chef, je refuse qu'Erica HAHN touche à mon père !

Chef : C'est un très bon médecin.

Teddy : La question n'est pas là. Comme je ne peux pas moi-même l'opérer, une seule personne le fera ! Dit-elle en regardant Cristina.

Cristina : MOI ?

Arizona : YANG ?

Chef : Le Dr YANG n'est qu'une résidente !

Teddy : Elle est en cinquième année. C'est un très bon chirurgien cardiothoracique. C'est la seule qui ferai exactement ce que je ferai moi même. Elle a le niveau et vous le savez.

Cristina : Dr ALTMAN, je suis flattée mais je pense...

Chef : Accordé, Dr YANG allez voir votre patient, si une opération est nécessaire, je vous assisterai.

Cristina étonnée de ce revirement : Bien, j'y vais alors...

Teddy : Merci Chef.

Cristina arriva dans la salle de trauma et vit le Dr HAHN parler au Colonel ROBBINS qui venait de reprendre conscience.

Dr HAHN : Vous venez de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je vais faire des….

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsque Cristina entra dans la salle.

Dr HAHN : Vous voulez quelque chose, Dr YANG ?

Cristina s'adressant au patient : Bonjour Colonel ROBBINS. Je suis le Dr YANG et je suis votre nouveau médecin. Nous allons procéder à des examens complémentaires pour trouver les causes de votre arrêt.

Dr HAHN : C'est une BLAGUE ! C'est MON patient et vous n'êtes qu'une résidente.

Cristina : Je suis une résidente de cinquième année. Vous avez été retiré de ce cas à la demande de la famille. Dr ALTMAN m'a de plus demandé à vous remplacer.

Chef arrivant avec Barbara et ses filles : Non ceci n'est pas une blague. La famille du patient a le droit de choisir un autre médecin, si celui qui lui a été attribué ne lui convient pas. Alors veuillez quitter cette salle.

Erica en pointant du doigt Arizona et Teddy : Vous le regretterez !

Teddy : Mais oui... C'est ça...

Après avoir passé les examens, Cristina arriva dans la chambre où se trouvait déjà Teddy, sa mère, Arizona et sa femme qui lui tenait la main.

Cristina : Après avoir passé tous les examens, j'ai décelé une occlusion de l'artère coronaire, complète, qui a provoqué une ischémie du territoire myocardique. Il faut l'opérer, immédiatement.

Teddy : Oh mon Dieu !

Barbara commença à paniquer : C'est si grave que ça ?

Cristina : A ce stade, les chances de survie sont très faibles.

Cristina emmena le Colonel au bloc. Pendant ce temps Callie et Arizona allèrent attendre en salle d'attente avec Barbara, Henry et plusieurs autres invités du mariage. Teddy, quant à elle, partait dans l'observatoire du bloc en compagnie d'Owen.

Cristina avait déjà bien entamé l'opération, lorsque les machines s'emballèrent puis affichèrent un tracé plat. Critina leva la tête pour établir un contact visuel avec Teddy qui semblait paniquer+. Cristina prit les palettes de réanimation.

Cristina : Chargez à 200... Dégagez !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP

Cristina : Chargez à 250... Dégagez !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP

Cristina : Chargez à 300... Dégagez !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP

Chef: Dr YANG, nous l'avons perdu.

Cristina : NON ! Chargez à 350...

Chef : Dr YANG !

Cristina : DEGAGEZ !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP

Chef : Dr YANG, prononcez la mort !

Cristina lâchant les palettes : Heure du décès : 23h52.

* * *

><p>*<em> Re oups ne m'en voulez pas trop j'essayerai de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible<em>


	13. Vie

**Et voila la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plaise bisoous et bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Cristina venait d'annoncer l'heure du décès de Daniel ROBBINS. Elle sortit du bloc, arracha son masque et versa des larmes. Teddy n'y croyait pas. Elle resta immobile, figée regardant le corps de son père sur la table d'opération. Owen la prit dans ses bras mais elle resta inerte. Cristina rejoignit la famille de Daniel. A son arrivée, Barbara, Callie et Arizona se levèrent tout de suite. En voyant la mine de Cristina, Arizona se réfugia dans les bras de sa femme.<p>

Cristina : Mme ROBBINS, nous avons tout essayé mais le cœur de votre mari était trop endommagé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il est décédé. Toutes mes condoléances.

Barbara pleurant : Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible. Et accusant Cristina : Vous avez tué mon mari ! Vous n'étiez pas assez expérimentée !

Teddy arrivant aux bras d'Owen : Non ! Elle a fait exactement ce que j'aurai fait. Elle n'est pas fautive. Personne n'aurait pu sauver Papa. Tu as tout essayé. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, Cristina.

Cristina les larmes aux yeux : Merci.

Après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires pour l'Hôpital, chacun reparti dans leur domicile.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez elles, Callie prit une douche. Une fois habillée, elle rejoignit sa femme sur le balcon. Callie s'approcha d'Arizona et l'encercla par la taille : Tu vas attraper froid, mon cœur ?

Arizona sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne.

Callie : Je t'ai fait peur... Attends... Tu fumes ?

Arizona écrasant la cigarette qu'elle avait dans la main : Oui désolée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cela reste très peu fréquent. Uniquement lorsque ça va très mal.

Callie : Ah ! On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Arizona : Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Callie : As tu pu pleurer ?

Arizona : Non pas encore.

Callie : Allez viens te coucher.

Elles se couchèrent. Au bout d'une heure, elles ne dormaient toujours pas.

Callie chuchota : Ari... Tu dors ?

Arizona : Non je n'y arrive pas. J'ai des milliers de pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête à propos de mon père entre autre.

Callie prit Arizona dans ses bras et la câlina.

Arizona se redressa brusquement.

Callie s'inquiéta : Ça va ?

Arizona : MON PERE EST MORT. Elle fondit en larmes.

Callie la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Arizona se mit à sangloter et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Callie resserra son étreinte en lui murmurant des mots doux pour la consoler.

Bien après, Arizona s'endormit, bercée par Callie.

Callie s'endormit à son tour.

Callie se réveilla vers 10h et alla voir sa famille dans l'appartement voisin. Elle fut surprise de voir tout le monde réveillé et habillé.

Carlos : Calliopé ! Comment vas-tu ? On vous a entendu rentrer ce matin, mais nous n'avons pas osé vous déranger. Aria m'a informé pour le père d'Arizona. Comment supporte t elle le choc ?

Calliope : Difficilement. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, épuisée par ses pleurs. Vous partez ?

Carlos : Oui, on va vous laisser. Ta sœur a un avion à 12h45 et le notre est à 15h22.

Callie : Je suis désolée papa.

Carlos : Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma fille. Tu présenteras toutes nos condoléances à Arizona et à sa famille. Va rejoindre ta femme avant qu'elle s'inquiète.

Callie : Merci papa et bon retour.

Carlos : Bon courage et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Callie : Merci encore.

Callie repartie chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, elle vit Arizona essayer de faire des pan-cakes pour le petit déjeuner. Callie regarda la scène avec amusement.

Arizona fièrement : Et voilà, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Des pan-cakes. Dorés à point.

Callie : MMMM Ils sont très appétissants. Euh dorés et croustillants ! Comme je les aime.

Arizona : Ok ! Ok! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la poêle !

Callie : Oui, oui tout à fait. C'est moi qui t'ai réveillée ?

Arizona : Non, c'est ma mère pour me prévenir que l'enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine à Los Angeles. Il faut que je me rende à l'hôpital pour obtenir une semaine de congé. Je voudrais savoir si tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Callie : Bien sur ! Je suis ta femme et prête à te soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Arizona : Il faut donc aller demander au Chef Webber ta semaine également. Nous partirons alors avec ma mère dans deux jours.

Callie : Ok ! On se prépare et on y va !

Arizona tristement : Et mes pan-cakes ?

Callie : On les mangera plus tard.

Une fois prêtes, elles se rendirent à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent dire vers le bureau du Chef. Callie frappa.

Chef : Entrez !

Callie et Arizona ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Arizona serrant la main de Callie : Bonjour Monsieur. Je voudrais savoir si le Dr TORRES-ROBBINS et moi-même pouvions avoir une semaine de congé pour assister à l'enterrement de mon père à Los Angeles ?

Chef : Oui, bien sur. Je vous la donne à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Callie : Merci Chef.

Elles s'apprêtèrent à partir.

Chef : Dr ROBBINS ?

Arizona : Oui Monsieur ?

Le Chef s'approcha d'Arizona et posa une main sur son épaule : Toutes mes condoléances.

Arizona : Merci Monsieur.

Elles s'en allèrent.

Elles annoncèrent ensuite leur départ à leurs amis et rentrèrent chez elles.

Une semaine plus tard, à Los Angeles, l'enterrement eut lieu. Daniel fut enterré aux côtés de Timothé. C'était un très bel enterrement. C'était une cérémonie militaire, une cérémonie très émouvante.

Deux jours plus tard, Arizona, Callie, Teddy et Henry discutaient avec Barbara et Addison qui était venue les saluer, lorsque Teddy ressentit une atroce douleur au ventre. Les autres le remarquèrent.

Arizona inquiète : Teddy ? Ça va ? Que se passe t il ?

Teddy regardant son entre jambe dit d'un air paniqué : j'ai perdu les eaux !


	14. Bébé

Le travail commençait. Ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital St Ambrose. Addison pris en charge Teddy, Henry l'accompagna. Barbara, Arizona et Callie patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Au bout de trois heures d'attentes, Addison se rendit à la salle d'attente et invita les trois femmes à voir Teddy. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la chambre, elles virent une Teddy essoufflé, en sueur et épuisée, ainsi qu'un nourrisson dans ses bras et Henry assit à son chevet la regardant elle et le nourrisson tendrement.

Teddy : Oh salut ! Je vous présente Christophe Robbins ALTMAN. Christophe je te présente mamie, tata Arizona et tata Callie.

Barbara s'approcha du nouveau-né : Il est magnifique Teddy !

Teddy : tu veux le prendre.

Barbara : Je peux ?

Teddy : Bien sûr. Elle déposa Christophe dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Barbara : Coucou toi bienvenu dans ta famille mon grand, regardant Teddy, j'aurai tellement voulu que Daniels soit là. Il aurait était tellement heureux d'avoir un nouveau ROBBINS dans la famille mais il ne le saura jamais. Elle commença à pleurer.

Callie prit l'enfant dans les bras ce qui permit à Arizona de prendre sa mère dans les bras pour la consoler.

Arizona : Je suis sûre qu'il le sait qu'il nous voit il faut y croire Maman. Je pense que Papa nous observe aux côtés de Timothy et qu'il est fier, beaucoup de gens croit à la vie après la mort. Moi j'y crois aller Maman ça va aller.

L'ambiance triste disparue pour laisser la place a une ambiance détendue. Teddy, Henry et Barbara entamèrent une discussion. Arizona s'approcha de Callie qui avait toujours le bébé dans les bras et l'encercla par la taille.

Arizona : Il est beau hein ?

Callie : Il est magnifique. J'aurai aimé en avoir un comme sa mais…

Arizona : Mais quoi ? Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais loin de là.

Callie se retournant pour établir un lien visuelle avec Arizona pour mieux comprendre : Tu as toujours été contre d'avoir des enfants c'était toi ou des enfants je me suis fait une raison.

Arizona : Les gens change tu sais. Tu pourras avoir les deux. J'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfants et encore moins en faire car je savais que je serai une mauvaise mère mais TOI tu seras une excellente mère et il sera magnifique si il te ressemblera.

Callie euphorique : Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on ait des enfants.

Arizona : Oui enfin un enfant et si tu le porte bien évidemment mais oui je voudrai fonder une famille avec toi.

Callie posa délicatement le bébé dans son couffin.

Arizona : Mais on le fera quand tu le voudras je ne veux pas te forcer à aller trop vite. Des que tu seras prête on le fera.

Callie lui sautant dans les bras : Moi je suis prête depuis très longtemps.

Barbara, Teddy et Henry arrêtèrent de parler pour savoir ce qui m'était les deux femmes dans un état pareil.

Teddy : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous deux ?

Callie : Arizona ma proposer de fonder une famille avec elle et j'ai accepté bien évidemment.

Teddy : Avoue Arizona, tu étais jalouse alors tu voulais faire pareil que moi !

Arizona : Ok j'avoue, je suis coupable.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler de plein cœur.


	15. Altercation

_Et voila mon "petit" chapitre pour me faire pardonner du précédent mais aussi du suivant bonne lecture mai amies ! BIZ_

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Arizona et Callie, rentrées à Seattle, reprenaient le travail ce jour. Elles se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'hôpital main dans la main. Une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital, elles s'arrêtèrent. Arizona prit une grande inspiration.<p>

Callie : Ça va aller mon cœur ?

Arizona l'embrassa : Oui ça va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On y va.

Dès leur entrée dans l'hôpital Marc se précipita sur elles.

Marc : Alors ?

Callie : C'est un petit garçon en pleine santé.

Arizona : Christophe Robbins ALTMAN.

Marc : Un petit mec ! Trop cool ! Puis s'adressant à Arizona : Ça va aller toi ?

Arizona : Oui. Je pense que oui.

Callie : Hey Marc ? tu veux apprendre une nouvelle ?

Marc : …

Callie : Cet après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous chez la gynécologue avec Arizona, dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

Marc plissant les yeux : Et ?

Callie : A ton avis ?

Marc : Vous allez faire des cochonneries avec la gynéco... Il est vrai qu'elle est canon et bizarrement, elle est blonde. Comme tu as un faible pour les blondes, ça ne m'étonnes pas. Teddy est blonde ? Tu n'as pas eu un faible pour Teddy ? A mon avis ce n'est pas que ta meilleur amie.

Callie : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu es irrécupérable. Tu ne penses qu'au sexe et en plus tu dis n'importe quoi !

Marc : Bah non, pas n'importe quoi ! Tes ex sont tous blonds ou blondes, à part George.

Callie : Ah tais-toi !

Marc : Hey c'est toi qui a demandé ! Faut savoir !

Arizona : On va chez la gynécologue pour avoir des renseignements sur l'insémination et ouvrir un dossier.

Marc : Oh mais c'est génial. Quand avez-vous RDV ?

Arizona : Cet après-midi.

Marc : Ah ok. Bon moi j'y vais. Je suis super content pour vous.

Ils partirent chacun dans leur service. Arizona avait une opération prévue sur un petit garçon qu'elle suivait depuis longtemps. Elle sortit du bloc énervée et triste. Le petit garçon était décédé au cours de l'intervention.

Elle laissa le dossier aux infirmières.

? : Alors enfin revenue ! Je dois te dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué !

Arizona se retourna, reconnaissant la voix : Ne me saoules pas Erica ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Dégages de mon service !

Erica : J'ai un cas pédiatrique, donc je reste. Alors... Papa est mort ?

Arizona se crispa à ces mots mais ne répondit pas.

Erica : A vrai dire, j'ai remercié Cristina d'avoir tué ton père je n'aurai pas mieux fait.

Arizona l'attrapa par le col : Ta gueule ! Mon père est quelqu'un de bien et tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui !

Erica heureuse de la réaction d'Arizona : Ah enfin ! Je me demandais si tu allais réagir.

Arizona : Écoutes moi petite garce ! Teddy revient dans deux semaines. Toi, tu vas dégager et on ne te verras plus. Alors arrêtes de me chercher ! Avec un prénom comme le mien on sait se battre.

Erica : Ah...c'est mon poste.. Je suis plus connue que ta débile de sœur. Je vais donc rester et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne récupèrerai pas Callie. Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, fillette !

Arizona lâcha Erica et s'apprêta à partir.

Erica : Trouillarde ! C'est ça ! Fuis !

Arizona se retourna brusquement et mit un coup de poing violent en plein milieu du visage d'Erica. Le coup était tellement violent qui l'a fit éjecter contre le mur. Erica fut surprise par la force du coup.. Elle sentit son nez couler.

Erica choquée : Tu m'as cassé le nez !

Arizona : Je te l'avais dit ! Il ne faut pas ME chercher. Alors tu en dit quoi de la FILLETTE ? Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Erica en lui sautant dessus : Je DIS que je vais TE buter !

Elles se mirent à se battre. Des personnes essayèrent de s'interposer pour les séparer, en vain, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Chef WEBBER.

Chef en colère : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour de recréation ! Arrêtez vous tout de suite !

Les deux femmes stoppèrent immédiatement.

Chef : Vous faites peur à mes patients. Je gère un hôpital, pas une garderie ! Dr ROBBINS, Dr HAHN, dans mon bureau !

Arizona levant la main : Euh... Monsieur, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, c'est Dr ROBBINS-TORRES, dit-elle en regardant Erica avec un sourire vengeur.

Erica se jetant sur Arizona : Oh ! La garce !

Chef : STOP, dans mon bureau et MAINTENANT !

Une fois dans le bureau, le Chef fit asseoir les deux femmes.

Chef : J'exige des explications.

Elles commencèrent à parler en même temps, rejetant la faute l'une sur l'autre.

Chef : Stop ! Je ne veux pas de bagarre dans mon hôpital. Dr ROBBINS, j'ai appris que vous aviez un RDV. Allez-y, il ne faudrait pas le rater.

Arizona : Oui, Monsieur.

Chef : Quant à vous, Dr HAHN, il faut que je vous parle.

Arizona partit rejoindre Callie qui l'attendait déjà.

Callie : Arizona ! Que faisais tu ? Sais tu depuis combien de temps je t'attends... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais que t'es-t'il arrivé ?

Arizona se blottissant dans les bras de Callie : Une petite altercation avec Erica.

Callie : Je vais la tuer !

Arizona souriant : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est déjà dans un piteux état. Je sais me battre, moi !

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Lucy FIELDS, obstétricienne : Dr ROBBINS-TORRES !

Elles se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, le Dr WEBBER prit la parole : Il faut que vous comprenez que je prenais un risque en vous engageant et c'est pour cela que j'avais hésité. Je savais pertinemment que beaucoup de mon personnel serait contre. Vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquée lors du mariage.

Erica : Mais Chef, ce n'est...

Chef en haussant la voix : Vous ne pouvez pas revenir et frapper un de mes meilleurs chirurgiens dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Erica : C'est elle qui a frappé la première...

Chef : Je vous connais Erica. Vous savez très bien provoquer les personnes. Et d'après mes sources vous n'y êtes pas pour rien. Je ne peux pas accepter un tel comportement envers les autres médecins.

Erica : Vous ne voulez pas m'enlever mon poste tout de même ?

Chef: Si , Dr HAHN, je n'aime pas que l'on trouble mon personnel.

Erica : …

Chef : Vous irez dans le service du Dr SLOAN pour votre blessure au nez.

Erica : Mais... Il me déteste...!

Chef, d'un rire moqueur : Sachez que rares sont les personnes qui vous apprécient. Vous n'avez pas votre place au sein de cet hôpital. C'est pour ces raisons qu'à la fin de cette semaine, vous me rendrez votre badge et votre bipper. Vous êtes licenciée.

Elle partit dans le service de chirurgie plastie.

Callie et Arizona sortirent du cabinet de l'obstétricienne avec le sourire.

Callie : Je suis tellement heureuse !

Arizona : Moi aussi, et grâce à toi.

Callie prit la main d'Arizona. Celle-ci la retira et fit une grimace de douleur.

Arizona : AOUTCH...

Callie : Oh désolée ! J'avais oublié. Viens je vais soigner ta main. Après on rentre, ok ?

Arizona : Ok.

Le lendemain midi, Arizona rejoignit Callie et Marc à la cafeteria.

Callie : Coucou, toi !

Arizona embrassa Callie furtivement : Coucou.

Marc : Dis donc, Blondine ! hier, j'ai dû soigner le nez de HAHN par obligation. Tu l'as bien amoché !

Callie : Tant que ça ?

Marc : Oui, on peut dire qu'elle a douillé. De plus, je n'ai pas été très tendre...

Ils rirent.

Marc : Et votre RDV ?

Callie : En fait, il nous reste à choisir le donneur, attendre l'ovulation et tenter l'insémination.

Arizona : Nous avons droit à trois essais. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas dramatiser si tu n'es pas enceinte tout de suite. Souvent l'insémination ne marche pas la première fois.

Marc : C'est génial !

Marc : Je ne vous ai pas appris la bonne nouvelle !

Arizona et Callie : Quoi ?

Marc : Ursula a été virée ! Elle finit la semaine et oust !

Callie : Sérieusement ?

Marc : Ouii ! Le Chef lui a clairement dit qu'il n'accepte pas qu'elle puisse troubler son personnel et qu'elle se batte avec un de ses meilleurs éléments, dit-il en regardant Arizona.

Arizona : Waouh ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait dit cela. Je suis flattée.

Callie : Moi, cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es la meilleure.

Elle lui vola un baiser.

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement


	16. Test

_* Et voila la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plaise Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard, Erika était partie et on n'entendait plus parler d'elle, Teddy était enfin de retour l'hôpital. Callie avait subie la première insémination deux semaines auparavant.<p>

Callie était encore aux toilettes, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

Arizona frappant aux toilettes : Callie ! Sort ! On va être en retard.

Callie : Attends deux minutes !

Arizona : Callie, ce n'est pas en faisant le test de grossesse tous les jours que tu tomberas enceinte.

Callie sortant des toilettes : On peut toujours espérer.

Arizona regardant le test dans la main de Callie : Alors ?

Callie : Attends !

Un petit moins bleu vint s'afficher sur le test.

Callie baissant la tête dessus : Négatif, encore, dit elle en soupirant.

Arizona releva tendrement la tête de Callie de la main : Callie, ne nous décourageons pas. On nous avait prévenu que cela pouvait ne pas marcher du premier coup. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Callie : Oui, tu as raison.

A la fin de leur journée de travail, Callie et Arizona attendirent Marc pour entrer ensemble.

Marc arriva : Salut les filles !

Arizona avec un grand sourire : Salut Marc !

Callie d'une voix triste et à peine audible : Salut !

Marc : Ça n'a pas encore marché ? Hein ?

Arizona : Non.

Marc : Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous allez y arrivez ! Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Allez les filles ! On rentre !

Callie se réveilla, puis alla aux toilettes pour faire son test matinal. Arizona se reveilla et devina tout de suite où était sa femme. Elle se précipita vers la porte des toilettes.

Arizona : Callie ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Non ! Sort !

Callie sortant : C'est bon, je suis là. Je regarde juste !

Arizona : Non ! Tu ne vas être de nouveau déprimée ! Ras le bol ! Pas de test aujourd'hui !

Arizona arracha le test des mains de Callie et le jeta à la poubelle.

Callie : Mais...

Arizona : Allez ! Prépare toi et oublies le test.

Callie sortit de la salle de bain et jeta au passage, un dernier coup d'œil sur le test encore dans la poubelle. Puis s'arrêta, recula et récupérera le test.

Callie : ARIZONAAA !

Arizona se précipitant vers Callie paniquée : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu as repris le test de la poubelle !

Callie fit son plus beau sourire et tendit le test où était affichés 2 petits plus rouges.

Arizona sautillant partout : OH MON DIEU ! CALLIOPE ! TU ES ENCEINTE !

Callie sautant dans les bras d'Arizona : JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! AAAAH !

Elles firent la danse de la joie et chantèrent à tue-tête.

Callie chantonnant : Je suis enceinte ! Han ! Han ! Han ! Yeah !Yeah ! Oh ! Oh! Oh !

Arizona continuant sur le même rythme : Enceintes ! Enceintes ! La la la lala ! Ouai ha ha !

Elles continuèrent à chanter et à danser un petit moment.


	17. Des choix importants

*Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre

camille76260 : Je te rassure en ecrivant la fin je chantait aussi j'avait meme le rythme et tout =p

Karen Torres Robbins : Merci beaucoup sa me touche

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Callie était déjà à 5 mois de grossesse. Elle et Arizona était comblées. Arizona était aux petits soins avec Callie. La deuxième échographie avait lieu ce jour.<p>

Dans la salle de soins, Luçy commença l'examen.

Lucy : Et voilà votre bébé !

Callie prit la main d'Arizona : Regarde Arizona c'est notre bébé, notre enfant, notre petit garçon ou notre petite fille !

Arizona : Oui Callie je suis tellement heureuse !

Lucy : Voulez vous connaître le sexe ?

Les deux femmes répondirent en même temps.

Callie : Oui !

Arizona : Non.

Lucy : Euh…

Callie : Non ?

Arizona : Oui.

Callie : Ah, je préfère !

Arizona : Non. Je répondais à ta question. Je ne veux pas connaître le sexe. Je préfère avoir la surprise. Regarde Teddy et Henry, ils ont eu la surprise et ils l'ont appréciée.

Callie : prenant la main d'Arizona et de l'autre main montrant l'écran : Regarde ! C'est notre bébé, mon amour, le notre ! Te rends tu compte ? Avoir la possibilité de connaître le sexe et ne pas le demander ? J'ai envie de choisir le prénom, de décorer la chambre, une chambre de princesse pour une fille ou en bleu pour un petit garçon ! Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? J'ai envie de savoir, je dois le savoir !

Arizona soupirant : Ok, s'adressant à Lucy : Dis nous le sexe de notre enfant.

Callie : Merci mon cœur.

Arizona : Je ne peux rien te refuser. De toute façon c'est peine perdue, tes demandes sont des ordres. Elle lui sourit.

Lucy : Et voilà, vous avez… une petite fille.

Callie : Oh mon dieu ! Une petite fille ! Mon rêve !

Arizona émue : Une petite fille.

Les jeunes femmes restèrent quelques temps en admiration devant leur future fille.

Le soir venu Callie et Arizona discutaient dans leur salon lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Callie : Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Arizona.

Arizona se levant pour ouvrir : Cela doit-être Teddy. Elle vient manger à la maison. Henry est parti en séminaire. Elle est seule avec Christophe, je lui ai donc proposé de venir.

Callie : Tu as bien fait.

Teddy entrant : Salut les filles !

Arizona : Salut Ted, s'adressant au bébé dans les bras de Teddy : Coucou toi.

Callie : Salut Teddy.

Teddy : Hey Callie ! Comment allez vous ?

Arizona : Bien. Nous cherchions un prénom pour notre petite fille.

Teddy : Une petite fille ! Trop chou ! Et alors ?

Callie : Arizona pensait à Sophie. Je voulais plutôt un prénom espagnol pour rappeler mes racines.

Teddy : Bah ! Pourquoi ne l'appelez vous pas Sofia ? C'est l'équivalent de Sophie en espagnol !

Callie : On n'y avait pas pensé ! C'est joli ! Qu'en penses tu, amour ?

Arizona : J'aime bien.

Teddy : Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé. Ce sera Sofia ! Je suis la meilleure !

Arizona : Ne t'enflammes pas trop. Tu as juste accéléré le temps de réflexion. On allait le trouver de toute façon !

Teddy : Mais oui… C'est ça…


	18. Bienvenue

Callie : ARIZONAAAAA !

Arizona sortit en trombe de la douche : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Callie affolée : Elle arrive !

Arizona : Quoi ? Maintenant ? Sérieusement ?

Callie : ARIZONA !

Arizona : OUI ! OUI ! Attends je m'habille et on y va.

Callie : FAIS VITE !

Une fois habillée Arizona emmena Callie à l'hôpital. Arrivées au service de maternité, elles furent interpellées par une infirmière qui reconnut Arizona.

Infirmière : Dr ROBBINS ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Arizona paniquée : ? Cal… Le Dr Torresacommencéletravail !

Claire : Oui, bien sûr ! Apporter un fauteuil ! Dr TORRES, on vous emmène. Dr ROBBINS, vous remplissez les formulaires et vous la rejoignez ! Vous participez à l'accouchement je suppose ?

Arizona : Oui tout à fait ! Elle embrassa sa femme. A toute suite mon Amour, je t'aime !

Callie attendait impatiemment Lucy dans la salle d'accouchement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Arizona.

Arizona prenant la main de Callie : Ça vas, toi ?

Callie : Oui, mais je suis pressée qu'elle sorte de là !

Lucy entra. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de Callie.

Arizona : Ah Lucy ! Merci d'être-là ! Je sais que tu as d'autre chose à faire et qu'une sage-femme peut très bien accoucher Callie. Mais je préfère qu'une amie le fasse.

Lucy souriant : Oui je te comprends et j'aurai regretté de ne pas avoir fait accoucher ma patiente préférée, dit-elle en souriant à Callie.

Callie rigola puis cria de douleur : Ça vous direz si on sortait ce truc de mon ventre.

Lucy : Oui évidemment ! Voyons voir ça ! dit-elle en regardant l'utérus de Callie. Le col est bien dilaté on va pouvoir y aller.

Callie : Enfin !

Une demi-heure plus tard

Lucy : Aller Callie ! Je vois sa tête encore une dernière fois !

Callie poussant : AAAHH !

Lucy : Et voilà ! Elle attrapa le nouveau-né et l'enveloppa dans une serviette.

Le bébé poussa son premier cri.

Lucy : Arizona, veux-tu couper le cordon ombilical.

Arizona prit le scalpel et fit l'incision. Lucy déposa le poupon dans les bras de Callie.

Callie : Bienvenue à toi Sofia ROBBINS-TORRES. J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici.

Lucy : Je vais devoir te la prendre pour qu'on la nettoie et qu'on vérifie si tout va bien, après on te la rend.

Callie malgré elle lui rendit son bébé et fut ramenée dans sa chambre. Une heure plus tard, Lucy revint avec le bébé dans les bras.

Lucy : Et voilà la petite Sofia, si j'ai bien compris ! Votre petite princesse est magnifique et en pleine santé. Tiens ! Elle donna la petite à Arizona et partit.

Arizona : Oh la merveille ! Elle ressemble à sa maman ! Elle est superbe Calliope ! Tu as fait un excellent travail.

Marc frappa à la porte entrouverte.

Callie : Oh ! Mark ! Entre !

Mark entrant timidement : J'ai appris qu'elle était née ! Alors, me voilà ! Il s'approcha du bébé. Elle est trop chou. Coucou toi ! Moi c'est tonton Mark !

Arizona : Ou si tu préfères, tonton pervers !

Mark : Oh ! Tu oses dire cela ? Et devant ta fille !

Callie rit à la remarque de sa compagne.

Mark fit mine de bouder : En plus, ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je suis clean et je suis avec Lexie. NON ! Je suis un tonton cool !

Callie pouffant de rire : Oui si tu veux, « Tonton Cool »…

Mark : Bah ! Si c'est comme ça moi je m'en vais ! De plus, j'ai une opération dans 10 min. Au revoir Sofia et bonne chance. Quant à vous, je ne vous dis même pas au revoir. Il s'apprêta à partir.

Mark se retourna, tira la langue et partit.

Au même moment Teddy entra.

Mark : A ta place je ferai tout de suite demi-tour. Elles sont méchantes et vexantes.

Teddy continuant son chemin, se retourna pour voir Mark partir, vexé : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Callie : Je ne sais pas. Nous discutions et pouf … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Teddy : Hum ! Bon ! Comment allez-vous ?

Callie : Très bien !

Arizona lui tendant le bébé : Tu veux prendre ta nièce ?

Teddy prit la petite fille : Oh oui !

Arizona : Elle est belle, hein ?

Teddy : C'est le plus beau bébé du monde… Apres Christophe bien sûr !

Callie se moquant : Bien sûr…

Teddy : Faut avouer tout de même que Christophe est magnifique. Comme sa mère, en fait !

Arizona : Mais oui … C'est ça…

Teddy : Mais…euh ! C'est vrai ce que je dis !

Arizona : Au moins, si toi tu es convaincu, c'est déjà cela.

Teddy vexée : Mark avait raison ! Vous êtes méchantes et vexantes. Elle partit de la même façon que Mark quelques minutes plus tôt.

Callie et Arizona explosèrent de rire.

Arizona : Il n'y a pas d'autre personne à vexer ? Ha haha

* * *

><p><em>*Et voila la suite avec un peu de retard mais si vous êtes sage vous aurez la suite très prochainement mais après pour un de mes chapitre préférer le 20 eme il faudra attendre la fin des vacancse de mon retour des Antilles car je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps ni l'envi d'aller sur l'ordi alors alors je vais essayer de vous mettre le 19 eme chapitre avant mon départ. Bisous.<em>


	19. Visite surprise

_Salut mes tres chers lecteurs, je vous publie mon chapitre en m'escusant de mon retard j'etais en vacances sous les tropiques donc je n'est pas trop eu le temps. Sur ce bonne lecture. Bye._

* * *

><p>Sofia n'avait que quelques jours, elle venait de quitter l'hôpital pour enfin rentrer chez sa nouvelle famille. Callie et Arizona avaient fini de décorer la chambre de Sofia en chambre de princesse. Callie se détendait sur le canapé en regardant la télévision lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Callie alla ouvrir intriguée car elle n'attendait personne. Ce fut une surprise de voir son père sur le pass de la porte.<p>

Callie surprise : Papa ?

Carlos : Bonjour Calliope, je ne te dérange pas ?

Callie le prit dans les bras : Non bien sûr que non, entre.

Carlos : Arizona n'est pas là ?

Callie : Non, elle était de garde cette nuit, elle revient à 14h. Que fais-tu ici ? Maman n'est pas avec toi ?

Carlos : Elle n'a pas voulu venir, elle a beaucoup de travail.

Callie : Ah …

Carlos : Je suis venu car tu m'avais dit que tu avais accouché mais tu n'as pas pu m'en dire plus car tu devais partir donc comme tu ne m'a pas rappelé…

Callie grimaçant : Désolé.

Carlos : Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de te rappeler, j'allai venir donc j'ai pris un billet d'avion et je suis venu. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

Callie : Ne t'excuse pas c'est moi. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je t'offre un café ? Sofia dort encore.

Carlos : Oui je veux bien. Alors elle s'appelle Sofia. Je suis papi. Tout ça ne me rajeuni pas.

Callie rigolant : Et oui que veut tu ?

Ils prirent le café et discutèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pleurs.

Callie : Je vais la chercher

Callie revint avec Sofia dans les bras.

Carlos : Oh ! Elle est magnifique. Je peux la prendre ?

Callie lui donna Sofia

Carlos : Coucou toi. Elle est merveilleuse Callie.

Il la berça et resta en admiration devant sa petite fille.

Lorsqu'Arizona rentra chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir Carlos dans le salon avec Sofia dans les bras.

Arizona : Bonjours Carlos

Carlos : Bonjours Arizona, comment vas-tu ?

Arizona : Très bien et vous ?

Carlos Je suis aux anges, je suis papi d'une merveille, elle est parfaite.

Arizona : Merci, Calliope n'est pas là ?

Callie : Dans la cuisine.

Arizona alla dans la cuisine et salua sa femme par un baiser tendre.

Callie : Bonjours toi.

Arizona : Bonjours ça va toi ?

Callie : Oui très bien et toi

Arizona : Oui oui je vais bien. Je ne savais pas que ton père venait.

Callie : Moi non plus, il est venu comme ça pour voir Sofia. Quoi qu'il en soit il l'adore, il ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Arizona : Je trouve ça super qu'il soit là. De plus si il est présent dans la vie de Sofia ça sera génial, c'est bien qu'elle ait une présence masculine autre que « tonton cool ».

Elles se mirent à rire. Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi ainsi qu'une bonne soirée. Carlos reparti chez lui. Arizona coucha Sofia et rejoignît Callie dans le lit.

Arizona s'écroula sur le lit : Je suis exténué.

Callie : Bon comme tu es fatigué, on va juste dormir. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois encore plus fatiguée.

Arizona se rapprocha de Callie : Je ne suis pas fatiguer a ce point.

Elles rirent en cœur.

Callie : Ah bon tu es sur ?

Arizona lui sautant dessus : Oui sur !

Elles passèrent une nuit mouvementée.


	20. Reflexion

camille76260_ : Non pas du tout la raison et que je ne l'aime pas du tout donc j'ai decidé de ne pas la mettre; c'est tout. _

_alicelovebella : Ce n'est pas grave je suis desolé pour toi et je sais se que sais puisque j'ai vecu la meme chose. Je suis ded tout coeur avec toi._

_Bonne lectures a toutes !_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui Sofia fêtait son 3eme anniversaire. Sofia avait intégré l'école maternelle et s'y plaisait énormément. Elle était adorable et écoutait parfaitement bien ses mères Callie et Arizona qui étaient terriblement fières de leur petite princesse.<p>

Arizona réveilla Sofia tandis que Callie préparait le petit-déjeuner. Arizona s'assit sur le tout petit lit et embrassa le front de l'endormie.

Arizona tendrement : Sofia il faut te réveiller.

Sofia encore endormit : Hum.

Arizona : Aller debout maman Callie t'a préparé une surprise pour le déjeuner.

Sofia ouvrit les yeux en grand et se retourna vers Arizona : C'est quoi la surprise ?

Arizona sourit : Lèves toi et tu sauras !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Sofia était déjà debout et quittait en courant sa chambre en criant : « Maman, Maman ! ». Lorsqu'elle vit Callie, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Callie attrapant sa fille : Coucou, tu es en forme toi !

Sofia hocha la tête énergiquement.

Callie lui montra l'assiette qu'elle venait de préparer : As-tu faim ?

Sofia : PANCAKES ! SUPER ! Merci maman.

Callie : Allez ! Mange !

Callie partit ensuite travailler.

Arizona s'adressant à sa fille : Bon, nous allons nous habiller. Je t'amènerai ensuite à l'école. Maman Callie t'as préparé un gâteau et des bonbons pour fêter ton anniversaire avec tes copains et copines de ta classe. Je viendrai te chercher pour ce midi.

Sofia sautillant sur place : Youpi !

Au retour de l'école, Sofia raconta sa journée a Arizona, parlant de son anniversaire et de ses copines. Arizona l'écouta avec amusement.

Sofia : Et en plus ma copine Emma a eu une petite sœur !

Arizona : Ah !

Sofia : Et moi ? C'est quand que j'aurai une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

Arizona surprise : Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Sofia : Bah oui, j'en veux un !

Arizona : On verra plus tard. Et changeant rapidement de sujet : Sais-tu ce qu'on a prévu ce soir ?

Sofia excitée : Quoi ?

Arizona : Soirée vidéo ! Tu pourras choisir le dessin animé que tu souhaites voir.

Sofia : Chouette !

Comme prévu, Callie quitta son travail à 16 heures et partit chercher sa fille. En chemin, elles achetèrent une glace et s'arrêtèrent à l'aire de jeux, puis rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Elles passèrent une excellente soirée. Sofia choisit comme dessin animé « l'incroyable aventure du petit poney ».

Callie coucha ensuite Sofia. Elle la borda et lui raconta ses histoires préférées du « Petit ours brun ».

Callie sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, une fois Sofia endormie et rejoignit sa femme dans le salon. Callie s'approcha d'Arizona qui semblait être en pleine réflexion

Callie : Tu es bien pensive !

Arizona : Oui ! Je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir sur un sujet que Sofia a aborder ce midi.

Callie : Ah oui ? Quel est ce sujet ?

Arizona : Sofia souhaite un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Callie : Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Arizona : J'ai détourné la conversation mais cela m'a fait réfléchir.

Puis la fixant dans les yeux : Callie ! Je veux un autre enfant. Tout se passe bien avec Sofia. On pourrait envisager un deuxième enfant.

Callie rigola puis devant le regard d'Arizona reprit son sérieux.

Callie : Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles un autre enfant mais personnellement avoir conçu Sofia, me suffit amplement. J'ai épuisé toute la force nécessaire.

Arizona : Non Callie ! Tu n'as pas compris ! Je voudrais mettre au monde un enfant à mon tour !

Callie, surprise : OH ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses envisager de concevoir un enfant ! Tu m'épates ! Dire qu'avant tu ne voulais pas d'enfant !

Arizona : Que veux-tu ? Les gens changent ! Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

Callie : Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ce serait génial d'avoir un nouveau membre de la famille ROBBINS-TORRES.


	21. Epidemie

_Hello à tous ! Je tennai à m'escuser de mon retard mais j'ai eu de gros probleme personnels, alors voila la suite et je vous ai prevu pour dans peu de temps la suite que vous allez adorer (ou pas). Bisous et bonnes lectures._

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines avaient passées<p>

Callie : Arizona, calmes toi et arrêtes de stresser !

Arizona, paniquée : Et si c'était une très mauvaise idée au fond ? Se levant de la table : Allez viens, on s'en va, ce n'est pas grave. Sofia est géniale. Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce que l'on a ?

Callie l'empêcha de se relever et l'allongea : Arizona, c'est une bonne idée. Tout va bien se passer.

Lucy entra dans la pièce : Alors les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ?

Arizona : NON !

Callie jeta un regard perçant à Arizona : Oui.

Arizona : Oui ! C'est bon ! Nous sommes prêtes !

Callie : Alors est-ce bien le même donneur que pour moi ?

Lucy : Oui tout à fait !

Elles pratiquèrent l'insémination.

Quelques mois avaient passés. Arizona avait subi déjà plusieurs inséminations. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul essai. Après ces nombreux échecs, elle avait baissé les bras et était démoralisée. Elle n'y croyait plus.

Callie : Comment ça ? Non ?

Arizona : A chaque fois, je perds une partie de moi. Je ne veux pas encore. Je ne veux pas être une fois de plus démolie. De toute manière, cela ne marchera pas. Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

Callie : N'importe quoi ! Regarde ! Tu es géniale avec Sofia. De plus, tu n'as pas le droit de changer d'avis. Tu m'as donné un espoir et maintenant j'ai réellement envie d'avoir un autre enfant.

Arizona : Alors fais le toi-même !

Callie : Moi j'ai déjà eu un enfant ! Et de toute façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ?

Arizona : TOUT ! Je ne supporterai pas un nouvel échec !

Callie : Ne baisses pas les bras. Tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie de ne pas avoir été au bout de l'expérience.

Arizona : Ok ! Je fais cet dernier essai, même si je sais pertinemment que cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Callie : Allez viens : On y va !

Quelques jours plus tard, Arizona et Callie furent réveillés par leur bipper.

Arizona regarda son bipper puis s'adressa à Callie : Callie réveilles toi cela à l'air grave !

Callie : Et zut ! Et pour Sofia ?

Arizona : J'appelle Teddy pour savoir si elle travaille aujourd'hui.

Elle prit le téléphone, fit le numéro de sa sœur : Allo ! Teddy ?

Teddy : Arizona, tu as été également bipé ?

Arizona : Oui et Callie de même.

Teddy : Ok ! Venez me chercher. Déposez Sofia ! Henry s'en occupera et Christophe sera content.

Arizona : Ok, on arrive. Elle raccrocha.

Callie prépara les affaires de Sofia pendant qu'Arizona alla la chercher pour la mettre dans la voiture en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Sofia, les yeux encore clos : C'est l'heure de se réveiller dit-elle avec une voix ensommeillée.

Arizona : Non mon cœur. Rendors-toi. Tu vas dormir chez tonton et tata.

Sofia se blottit dans les bras de sa mère : D'accord ! Bonne nuit !

Elles se rendirent chez Teddy.

Henry récupéra rapidement Sofia et Teddy sauta dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivées et changées, elles se dirigèrent directement à la mine. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles virent les urgences bondées. Il y en avait partout. Ils toussaient, gémissaient, vomissaient et il y avait des brancards par dizaine. Les médecins courraient partout. C'était un vrai carnage.

Owen : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

Callie : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Owen : On a une épidémie de grippe et un AVP.

Elles se mirent rapidement au travail.

Il était 8heures du matin, la journée venait de commencer. Arizona se rendit à la salle des titulaires dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Teddy et Callie.

Arizona s'asseyant sur une chaise : Je suis crevée, avec toutes ces opérations !

Callie lui déposa une tasse de café devant elle : Tiens bois, cela te fera du bien !

Arizona : Merci mon amour. Elles s'embrassèrent.

Callie : Avez-vous vu l'épidémie de grippe ! Il y en avait partout.

Arizona : Oui surtout chez les enfants ! Si avec ça on ne tombe pas malade !

Callie : Je suis contente. J'ai réussi toutes mes interventions.

Arizona se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers la poubelle pour vomir ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Callie s'inquiéta : Arizona, ça va ?

Arizona : J'ai probablement attrapé la grippe.

Callie : Oui certainement. Espérons que cela ne soit pas grave.

Teddy : Ou alors…

Arizona : Oui ?

Teddy : Ou alors tu es juste enceinte !


	22. appréhension

Teddy : Réfléchis ! Ce n'est pas si improbable que cela !

Arizona : Je ne pense pas être enceinte. En plus, j'ai perdu l'espoir d'être mère.

Callie : Oh ! Arizona ! C'est génial !

Arizona : Ne concluons pas aussi vite. Il y a une épidémie. Alors on se calme ! Je vais faire un test de grossesse et nous verrons.

Teddy se levant du divan brusquement : Je vais chercher un test de grossesse ! Ne bougez pas !

Callie souriant : Elle se donne à fond là !

Arizona : Oui ! On dirait !

Callie : N'empêche que cela serait bien. Je suis trop excitée ! ARRGGGH !

Arizona rigolant : Du calme Calliope ! Il faut vérifier et après nous sauterons de joie.

Callie : Tu as raison, Zona ! Calmons-nous ! Puis sautillant : ARRGGGH ! Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est plus fort que moi.

Arizona rit et embrassa amoureusement Callie.

Teddy arriva les mains pleines de test de grossesse : Hey les filles ! J'ai les tests de grossesses.

Callie se détacha à contre cœur de sa belle et ouvrit de gros yeux en voyant le nombre de tests qu'avait pris Callie.

Callie : Ah ! C'est ce que je vois ! Tu as dévalisé le dispensaire ! Tu es au courant que nous avons qu'UNE seule femme enceinte !

Arizona reprenant Callie : PEUT ETRE enceinte !

Callie : Oui ! Oui ! Peut être enceinte !

Arizona : Mais Teddy a raison d'en avoir pris plein. Il est préférable d'être sûre.

Callie : Ok ! N'as tu pas envie d'aller aux toilettes, toi ?

Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers les toilettes. Arizona pris un test et entra dans la cabine. Trois minutes plus tard, elle sortit en agitant le test. Peu de temps après, deux petits plus vint s'afficher sur le test.

Teddy et Callie sautant partout : HAAAAAAA !

Arizona choquée, tendit la main vers Teddy : Donne-moi un autre test !

Elle ressortit de nouveau et une fois de plus, le test de grossesse était positif.

Callie : Tu vois ! C'est bon ? Tu es convaincue ?

Arizona : Non ! Encore ! Donne !

Au bout du dixième test, au moment où les deux autres femmes ne s'y attendaient pas, Arizona cria. Callie et Teddy sursautèrent de surprise.

Callie : Quoi ? Celui-ci est négatif ?

Arizona : JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

Teddy : Ah ! Tu es ENFIN convaincue au bout du dixième !

Arizona : Il fallait que je sois certaine pour ne pas avoir de fausse joie.

Callie : En es-tu sure ?

Arizona sautant de partout : HAAAAAAA !

Teddy : Je crois que cela veut dire oui dans le langage Robbinsonien !

Callie : Il faudrait que j'apprenne cette langue !

Teddy : Elle te sera très utile !

Callie embrassant passionnément Arizona : Nous allons avoir un autre enfant !

Arizona : Oui !

Teddy ! Moi je vous laisse faire… Euh… Enfin… Faites ce que vous voulez !

Arizona attira Callie hors des toilettes.

Callie : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Arizona l'emmena dans la salle de garde la plus proche.

Callie : Ah ! D'accord ! J'ai compris !

Callie entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clef. Arizona la plaqua contre le mur.

Arizona : J'ai très très envie de toi !

Callie : Moi aussi ! Je vais te montrer ce que je suis capable de faire !

Arizona : Oh oui !

Nous voilà trois mois après l'épisode de l'épidémie. La première échographie était prévue ce jour. Lucy entra dans la salle d'examen.

Arizona : Bonjour Lucy !

Lucy : Bonjour Arizona ! Callie ! En lui faisant un signe de tête. Alors pas trop stressées ?

Arizona : Tu rigoles ! Je suis terrifiée !

Lucy : Voyons ce bébé !

Elle mit le gel sur le ventre d'Arizona et promena la sonde dessus.

Lucy : Et voilà votre bébé ! Et son cœur bat… Euh… Non… Attend… C'est…

Elle se stoppa, zooma l'échographie, plissa les yeux.

Arizona paniquée : Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'arrive-t-il à mon bébé ? Lucy, parle-moi !

Lucy : Attends ! Je n'arrive pas à… Oh mon dieu… !


	23. Panique

_Bonjours a tous voila la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plaise mais je pense pas que la fin vous plaira alors je vous laisse lire bye bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Lucy regardant Arizona avec un large sourire : Arizona, il y a deux cœurs. Tu es enceinte de jumeaux !<p>

Arizona laissa couler des larmes : Il n'est pas mort ! Il y en a deux ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Callie embrassa Arizona : Zona, on va avoir des jumeaux.

Arizona partagée entre les larmes et le rire : Je pense que nous allons devoir déménager. Je ne pense pas que notre appartement puisse contenir deux montres de plus.

Callie : Oh oui ! Je pense aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !

Arizona : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

4 mois après, Arizona avait un ventre bien rond et le portait avec charme. Callie et Arizona avaient décidé de ne pas connaitre le sexe des bébés.

Elles trouvèrent la maison de leur rêve et commençaient à emménager. La maison était très bien située. Elle était à quelques minutes de l'école, du parc et de l'hôpital.

Arizona finissaient de déballer les derniers cartons avec l'aide de Marc en présence de Sofia pendant que Callie était de garde. Le rangement de la maison se passait dans la bonne ambiance et en musique. Arizona rangeait la vaisselle alors que Marc classait les DVD tout en divertissant Sofia. Les rires de cette dernière se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison.

Soudain un cri strident suivi d'un bruit d'une dizaine d'assiettes se brisant sur le sol les interrompit.

Marc, inquiet : Arizona, ça va ?

Arizona : …

Marc se précipita dans la cuisine paniqué : Arizona, réponds moi !

Il vit Arizona étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

Marc affolé : Merde ! Arizona !

Il prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance. Après avoir raccroché, il prit Arizona dans les bras essayant de la garder consciente.

Marc : C'est bon Arizona, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'ambulance arrive d'une minute à l'autre. Tiens le coup.

Sofia entrant dans la cuisine : Maman ?

Marc se retourna vers la petite fille : Non ! Sors d'ici Sofia ! C'est dangereux, attends-moi dans le salon.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva et les emmena Au Seattle Grace. Une fois arrivé, Marc descendit de l'ambulance avec Sofia dans les bras. Un médecin prit Arizona en charge.

Marc : Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est le Dr Fields ?

Dr Stark : Nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble, je suis le Dr Stark, je remplace le chef de pédiatrie actuellement en congé maternité. Le Dr Fields arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Marc : Ah oui c'est vrai. Et le chef de pédiatrie vous l'avez devant vous, occupez-vous d'elle, tout de suite !

Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'intérieur.

Marc sortit de la salle de trauma et vit Teddy de loin

Teddy arrivant en courant : Marc que c'est- il passé ? Elle va bien ? C'est grave ?

Marc : Je ne sais rien encore. Il la transfère dans une chambre en attendant Lucy.

Teddy : Oh mon Dieu Ari ! Ou est Sofia ?

Marc : Dans la salle d'attente, une infirmière s'occupe d'elle.

Teddy : Elle doit être terrifiée d'avoir vu sa maman comme ça.

Marc : Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle, Arizona avait besoin de moi !

Teddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. J'ai une opération dans 4 heures, je vais demander à Cristina de la faire. Je vais rester avec Sofia, cela lui fera du bien de voir quelqu'un de familier.

Marc : Tu as raison.

Teddy : Toi, vas chercher Callie au bloc 6 !

Marc : Merci

Marc entra dans le bloc

Callie : Marc ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être avec Arizona ?

Marc : As tu bientôt fini l'opération ?

Callie : Oui dans 3 heures.

Marc : Le Dr Bartley te remplace, il est en train de se préparer. Viens avec moi !

Callie : Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Cette opération c'est mon bébé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Marc : Callie, c'est Arizona !

Callie leva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

Marc : Elle a fait un malaise. On pense que les bébés sont en détresse. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle est dans la chambre 206. Nous attendons Lucy.

Callie posa ses instruments et partit en courant hors du bloc.


	24. Plus de peur que de mal

Arizona venait de reprendre connaissance, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître une Callie complètement essoufflée et paniquée.

Callie : Ari… zona…

Arizona : Calliope !

Callie s'approcha d'Arizona et l'embrassa : Quand Marc m'a dit… Oh Arizona ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Arizona la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Arizona : Sais-tu où se trouve Sofia ?

Callie : Marc m'a dit qu'elle était avec Teddy en salle d'attente. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Callie : Que s'est-il passé ? N'as-tu pas trop mal ?

Arizona : Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai des crampes douloureuses et des contractions importantes.

Callie : Ca va aller, mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer.

Lucy apparut dans la chambre.

Arizona soulagée : Lucy !

Lucy : Arizona ! On avait dit une grossesse simple ! Tu ne m'écoute pas !

Arizona : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Lucy : Bon, voyons voir comment vont ces bébés.

Dans la salle d'échographie, Lucy ne comprenait rien.

Callie s'énervant : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Lucy : Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Callie : Il faut opérer ? C'est grave ?

Lucy : Je… Je ne sais pas.

Arizona les larmes aux yeux : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils vont mourir ?

Callie : Laisse tomber. Elle empoignât son téléphone.

… : Allo ?

Callie : Allo ! C'est Callie ! Je te dérange ?

… : Non pas du tout. Tu vas bien ? Tu as une voix bizarre ?

Callie : Non pas vraiment. Arizona a des complications par rapport à sa grossesse.

… : De combien de semaines est-elle enceinte ?

Callie : De 37 semaines. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Addison ! Peux-tu venir à Seattle ?

Addison : Je suis déjà à Seattle. Je devais me rendre à un séminaire. Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

15 minutes plus tard, Addison entra dans la chambre d'Arizona et salua tout le monde.

Addison : Dans la famille ROBBINS, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire des grossesses compliquées, à ce que je vois ! Bon j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave tout de même !

Arizona : Moi aussi !

Addison : Je vais t'ausculter pour voir ce qui ne va pas avec ton bébé.

Callie : En fait, il y en a deux !

Addison : Oh des jumeaux ! C'est génial !

Après plusieurs examens, Addison conclut qu'afin de sauver la mère et les bébés, un accouchement devait se faire immédiatement. Addison l'amena au bloc pour pratiquer une césarienne en urgence.

Callie suivit l'opération de l'observatoire. Arizona fut endormi pour conclusion suite à une complication dès la première incision. Finalement, l'intervention s'est bien déroulée avec deux bébés en excellente santé pour des prématurés.

Arizona fut ensuite ramené dans sa chambre. Dès qu'Arizona fut réveillé, Addison décidé de lui ramener ses bébés. Addison pénétra dans la chambre et déposa un premier bébé dans les bras d'Arizona.

Addison : Et voilà le premier né ! Un beau petit garçon !

Callie attendrie : Ohhhhhh !

Addison : Avez-vous les prénoms ?

Arizona : Oui ! Si c'était des filles, Callie choisissait les prénoms et si c'était des garçons, c'est moi qui les prénommais.

Addison : Bonne technique !

Arizona : J'avais peur que Callie refuse les prénoms que j'avais choisis, mais lorsque je les lui citai, elle confirma mon choix en précisant qu'elle espérait que ce soit des garçons.

Teddy, au chevet d'Arizona : Arrêtes ton suspens et dis-nous comment s'appelle ton fils !

Arizona : Le premier s'appelle Dan pour faire référence à son grand père Daniel.

Addison : C'est beau ce que tu fais. De plus j'adore ce prénom.

Elle prit le deuxième poupon et le déposa dans les bras de Callie.

Teddy : Attends ! Laisse-moi deviner… Le deuxième s'appelle Timothy ou Timmy…

Arizona : PFFFF ! Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'aurai pas appelé comme cela ! Tu me connais mal. Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que ça.

Callie se moquant d'Arizona : Non, pas du tout ! Il ne s'appelle pas Timmy mais Tim !

Teddy : Ouai, c'est la même chose, c'est pour Timothé.

Arizona : Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que j'adore ce prénom !

Callie faisant les gros yeux : Arizona… ?

Arizona : Ok, c'est pour lui ! Tu as raison ! Je suis prévisible !

Callie : Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent.


	25. Il était une fin

Marc : Arrivent-ils bientôt ?

Callie levant la tête de son dossier : Hein ?

Marc : Tes enfants ! Ils arrivent quand ?

Callie : Dans dix minutes et je n'ai toujours pas fini mon dossier.

Marc : Et Arizona, travaille-t-elle ?

Callie : Oui. Elle nous rejoint après son intervention dans deux heures s'il n'y a pas de complication.

Marc : Ok !

Callie fermant son classeur brusquement : C'est bon ! J'ai fin. Ils peuvent arriver ! Et toi ? Quand finis-tu ? Tu viens, j'espère ?

Marc : Je ne raterai pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de mes neveux préférés ! Je viens à 19 heures avec Lexie.

Callie : Ok !

Une petite fille courut et sauta dans les bras de Callie : Maman !

Callie : Sofia ! Où sont ta nounou et tes frères ?

Sofia : Ils arrivent.

La nourrice arriva, lui raconta la journée passée. Après une brève discussion, Callie prit la poussette, Sofia dans les bras et partit.

Le soir venu, les invités arrivèrent très nombreux dans la maison TORRES-ROBBINS. Il y avait déjà une grosse pile de cadeaux sur la table. L'ambiance était déjà à son comble. Après un repas copieux, ce fut l'heure du gâteau, où les deux petits garçons purent souffler leurs deux bougies respectives.

Tandis que la fête touchait bientôt à sa fin, Marc attira l'attention.

Marc : Excusez-moi ?

Tout le monde le regarda.

Marc : Je voudrais profiter de ce moment où tous nos amis sont réunis pour vous annoncer que Lexie et moi-même sommes fiancés.

Les invités furent heureux pour les jeunes fiancés qui reçurent de nombreuses félicitations. La fête repartit de plus belle en l'honneur des fiançailles.

Arizona et Callie étaient réellement heureuses. Pour elles, cette période de la vie était merveilleuse. Une routine agréable, entourées de gens qu'elles aimaient. Même si la vie leur avait réservé de durs moments, elles pouvaient s'assurer qu'elles avaient une vie plus qu'agréable.

Nous voilà des années plus tard.

Sofia se découvrit rapidement une passion pour le chant et la comédie. Elle se fera connaître du petit écran à 18 ans en jouant dans une série musicale (glee).

Quant aux jumeaux, Ils souhaitaient se diriger vers une carrière scientifique.

Teddy et Henry avaient eu un autre garçon, un petit Andrew, Marc et Lexie, une petite Julia.

Beaucoup plus tard, Sofia fit une grande carrière de cinéma.

Très jeune, Dan devint chirurgien orthopédique et Tim, chirurgien pédiatrique.

Christophe poursuivit des études en droit ce qui lui permit de devenir une grande courgette. Heu pardon un grand avocat.

Andrew devint un grand psychologue très réputé, spécialisé dans les traumatismes.

Callie et Arizona finirent leur vie paisiblement et espéraient pour leur enfant une vie agréable comme la leur.

* * *

><p><em>* Et voila la fin de ma fiction j'espere qu'elle vous aura plus merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'a la fin et merci pour vos reviews. Je vous annonces par ailleur que bientot, je publirait ma nouvelle fiction sur Calzona voila en esperant vous revoir pour la prochaine histoire bisous à tous.<em>


End file.
